Sheltered
by SirIntegrity
Summary: He suspected her on the brink of adolescence;her features still round and soft like a child's.Whatever was left of her innocence would probably disappear quickly,if it hadn't already,he thought sadly There was only so much grief a human heart could take
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Alucard moved like a shadow through the forests he knew all too well for the first time in twenty years, searching, testing the rain-soaked air. After centuries of hunting and tracking, he picked up the scent easily despite the rain. She was bleeding. He broke into a brisk jog, aware that he wasn't the only danger of the night in the area.

He saw her crumpled body against a random boulder. She was unconscious, soaked to the bone, a blackberry vine wrapped around her leg. He hesitated even now to approach her, but he did.

She had run from the funeral in the middle of the graveside service. Her father's and uncle's funeral. He was surprised how far she had gone. He kneeled in the wet grass beside her. Her glasses were close by, knocked off probably when she tripped on the vine. He suspected her on the brink of adolescence; her features still round and soft like a child's, but he couldn't help but notice her just protruding pair of breasts. Whatever was left of her innocence would probably disappear quickly, if it hadn't already, he thought sadly as he picked up her glasses and gently put them back on her face. He had learned that there was only so much grief a human heart could handle before they went crazy. She seemed to be handling everything (her father's death, her uncle's attempt at her life, her new duty as head of the Hellsing Organization, the realization that a servant vampire lived in her basement) fairly well and maturely.

He unwound the vine from her leg with care. How had she gotten herself so tangled? He closed his eyes a moment and relished the scent of her blood. What he wouldn't do to be able to sink his fangs into the poor girl and drain her, or just lap up the blood from the shallow thorn wounds. A picture of Walter popped into his mind. He would be relieved to know he had found their master, and also furious to know that he had found their master.

Walter had made it very, very clear that he didn't want Alucard to be anywhere around Integra, ever. The problem with Walter was that he knew exactly what Alucard was thinking from years and years of working with him. But even then, he only knew half of it.

Alucard shrugged off his red trench coat and then wrapped Integra snugly into it, hoping that her own body heat would warm her up. He certainly had no warmth to offer her. She stirred slightly, her hands coming up and firmly grasping the edge of the coat. As though hanging on. As though trying not to let go. It had been so long since a human had been this close to him...he secretly treasured the warmth.

It wasn't Walter's decision whether Integra desired a relationship with Alucard or decided to lock him back up in the basement like her father. It was their new master's.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Integra's eyes fluttered open. A fire blazed warm and inviting in front of her. She didn't remember how she had gotten to the couch in the den; all she knew was that it was better than being in the cold, wet woods.

She felt like an idiot, running like that. Like she could escape everything. Her father was dead, and she was the head of the Hellsing Organization. No amount of running would change that.

Though it was a bad comparison, she felt a lot like Lucy from "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe", being shoved into a totally different world from the one she had known. Except instead of a wardrobe, she had fallen into a basement. Being chased by her uncle with a gun. Bent on killing her.

This was a far more realistic Narnia than C.S. Lewis's.

Alucard could almost be compared to Aslan, she thought as she continued her metaphor. Saving her when she needed him the most. Gentle. Kind. But also murderous, evil, unorthodox, eccentric, and all together dangerous. Okay, so her metaphor was a very _loose _one of Narnia.

She glanced down and saw for the first time the red trench coat wrapped so snugly around her. She unwrapped herself. She was still damp, as was the trench coat.

"Miss Integra, are you all right?" Walter asked worriedly.

"Not a hair out of place," she said chipperly, trying not to worry him, "Is this yours?" She asked, motioning towards the trench coat. He reached for it.

"No; it belongs to Alucard. I'll bring it down to him."

"It's all right. I will," he looked skeptical.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said sternly. He frowned.

"I'd be careful if I were you," he warned, but didn't try to dissuade her.

She hadn't seen the elusive vampire since that fateful day in the basement. And she couldn't deny it; she was curious about him despite the danger.

She changed her clothes and then proceeded to throw her wet clothes and Alucard's coat into the dryer, unsure of where the red would bleed into her blouse. She risked it, and pulled the coat out as soon as the buzzer went off. She made her way towards the basement, figuring that was the first place to start looking for him.

She started loosing her courage as a shiver coursed up her spin. Heavy footsteps and a silhouette alerted her to the fact that she wasn't alone.

"Yes, Master?" His voice was pleasant, careful. He came into the light, but kept his distance.

She held out the coat in offering.

"Walter told me this was yours," she said, keeping the quiver out of her voice.

"It is," he agreed, stepping forward.

She braced herself, just in case, ready to run at the first display of ill intent. He seemed to know this was what she expected from him and moved slowly towards her, not making any sudden movements. She felt almost disrespected by this action. Even if she was nervous, she didn't want to be approached like a wild animal that may startle and flee.

His gloved fingers brushed her bare ones as he took the coat. The feeling was that of frozen carbon; a cold that seemed to burn her skin. He turned away from her.

"Wait!" She cried. He paused. Integra took a deep breath, "I never thanked you, for what you did down there, for me. I would have been dead otherwise and...you could've just let me die. Or worse," she added, remembering him licking her blood off the floor. His white hair. His skeletal body. His wild eyes. His thirsty eyes.

"No, no I couldn't have," he said and turned back towards the basement, "I'll always be on hand, if you need me. Just call; I'll hear you. And get that silly notion of me being Aslan out of your head," he said the last part harshly as he talked over his shoulder. The shadows swallowed him up.

How had he known what she was thinking? And for something so powerful and menacing, why was he so careful with her? Integra shook her head as she walked away. How much authority could she really have over a vampire, anyway?

&

"Integra, lessons come first, and then you can go back to your paperwork," Walter rebuked her gently. Tears of frustration were welling up in her large blue eyes. She needed a break from trying to learn how to run the organization, and she was already behind in her lessons.

"But, Walter, I have to have this done by tomorrow… I think."

"There will be time for that later," he assured her. She sighed in defeat and followed him to the library.

She didn't seem to be listening at all to his speech about the proper usage of the most commonly confused homonyms. She didn't seem to be absorbing any of "To Kill a Mockingbird" and blankly stared at her worksheet of fractions.

"Is something bothering you, Integra?" He asked. She looked him in the eyes.

"Why is it I never see Alucard, even in the later hours?" She asked. Walter frowned.

"Alucard is…well, he's not fond of company. Or most humans or vampires, for that matter. He likes keeping to himself."

"Still, you'd think he'd want to come out of the basement occasionally to stretch his legs or something. I mean, he's not a prisoner," she giggled. Walter pursed his lips.

"Well, that's just the way it's always been, at least in my experience. Alucard stays in the basement unless he's on a mission. It's easier to keep him under wraps that way."

"But he must get lonely, or at least bored!" Integra exclaimed. Walter shook his head.

"Alucard's fine. Now, let's focus on your numerators and denominators, shall we?" Integra reluctantly picked her pencil back up.

"There's another reason, isn't there? Why I don't see him?" Walter hesitated. Integra smirked, knowing that she had caught him. He sighed.

"To be honest, I told him to let you be. You're in a very fragile state right now and Alucard doesn't wear kid gloves for anyone. Besides, he's a life-consuming problem in himself," Maybe that's what I need, Integra thought. Maybe Walter was being too gentle with her. She knew she was no where near ready to be completely in charge and she knew it wouldn't turn out good if she didn't learn quickly enough.

It was late by the time she got back to the office. She already felt overwhelmed by the work. She closed her eyes, wishing for help.

She opened her eyes and screamed. Alucard danced back, trying not to laugh.

"I told you to just call and that I'd be able to hear you," he chided her teasingly.

"I guess I'll have to be more careful with my thoughts," she mused.

Alucard pulled up a chair and patiently worked through everything with Integra. His hands were so large, she realized, compared to her child size ones. The pen would all but disappear in the gloves if he held it, the strange pentagram sign she had seen painted on the basement door on each hand. Like a symbol or a trademark of his. He could probably smash a glass in one of them. He could probably smash much harder things than that, things Integra didn't want to imagine. His fingers were long and thin, like a pianist's, gracefully gliding across the paper and pointing while he instructed her what she should do. She spent a great deal on his hands because for one, she was concentrating on her paperwork. But for another, because she was too afraid to look into his face, to see his expressions.

He didn't allow himself to sit too close to her and even when he had to lean into her to show her something, he was careful. It reminded her of what Walter had said; how she was in a fragile state, how Alucard didn't wear kid gloves for anyone. Alucard seemed to agree with the first statement, but while taking the first into consideration he also proved the second false.

She fought against her heavy lids, trying to focus on the mound still having to be done. Alucard glanced at the time on the computer. 12:23.

"It's late," he commented. She said nothing, just kept filling out more papers, "Perhaps you should start getting ready for bed," he hinted again. She shook her head stubbornly.

"I have to get this done," her words were slurred from exhaustion. Alucard pried the pen out of her hands.

"No, you don't. No twelve-year-old is expected to run the world single-handedly. Now, off to bed," Integra fought against him as he gently pulled her out of her seat and led her towards her bedroom.

She shouldn't be so tired, she thought to herself. So utterly _exhausted_. But all the sleepless nights, all the nightmares waiting to prey on her when she closed her eyes… She woke up most nights muffling a scream with her pillow.

Alucard disappeared as she dressed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to cover herself with the blankets.

&

There were dogs barking. Large, massive, wolf-like hunting dogs. She couldn't tell how close they were. The only thing she could think about was running, making it through the woods that grasped at her, trying to beat the lethargy in her legs.

Her uncle's words echoed through the forest, following her no matter how she tried to escape them.

"_Where are you? Where are you, my pretty, pretty niece? My lovely little frauline? It won't hurt for long…"_ She screamed as she fell, two hands jutting out of the ground and grabbing her ankles.

The flashlights' beams fell on her. The hounds barked, snapping their jaws eagerly at her.

"_There you are, Integra. Now, that vampire in the basement hasn't had breakfast yet. You should be a dear and offer your blood to him."_

She closed her eyes, knowing she was coming to the worst part. When a white-haired vampire would grab her and suck her dry and the dogs would tear what was left of her to pieces. But the barks faded. The sound of her uncle's voice vanished. The grip around her ankles was gone. She opened her eyes.

She was sitting up in a canopy bed in a dark, stone room. Alucard was sitting at the end of the bed, watching her expectantly.

"Such nightmares," he said, shaking his head in mock horror.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in my dream," her eyes widened. He chuckled, "Dreams are very elusive things. You can go in and out of them as you please, if you know how," he glanced around, as though seeing the gothic room from a guest's eyes, "I didn't have enough time to find another one of your dreams to take you to," he apologized.

"I'm just glad you…took me to your dream before the end came," she said, the phrasing strange. She had read about dream traveling in books, but the real thing was a little more…realistic, somehow.

Alucard stared out the window, into a black night, silent.

"Was that vampire supposed to be me?" He asked. Integra shook her head.

"No; it's just the worst possible one my mind could conquer up, I suppose. You're much more handsome and well-mannered than _that_ thing," she assured him and then blushed when she realized how flirtatious that sounded.

He grinned.

"How flattering," he purred, causing her to blush an even deeper red, "Would you like to go somewhere else? I can't imagine you being comfortable in here."

"Where else?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Anywhere you want. Dreams have no boundaries," she considered the possibilities. All the cities of the world, all of the exotic cultures, but really all she wanted right now was somewhere away from anything that reminded her of reality.

"Somewhere peaceful? Like a meadow?" She asked. He leaned back on his arm and watched her, "What?" She asked.

"I can't take you anywhere that hasn't been imagined already. You come up with it; my imagination's a little on the morbid side," She noticed.

She closed her eyes and imagined the perfect meadow. On a hill, overlooking a river. No, a meadow on an island, cut off by a river. With wildflowers and clover and butterflies and rabbits and a lavender sky with sunset pink clouds… She opened to find that all of these things had come true in her little world, as she kneeled in the field. Alucard was beside her, his trench coat and hat off, but he still wore his sunglasses.

"This is wonderful," Integra decided. Alucard pursed his lips.

"Not exactly my style, but well done for a first timer," he complimented. A butterfly landed on his glove and he waved it away.

Now this was a Narnia.

&

She woke up the next morning, feeling more rested than she had since her father's death. She loved the field, and wanted to go back so badly she almost forced herself to fall asleep again. It felt so safe.

She glanced at the clock and shrieked. It was almost eleven in the morning! She never slept in that late! She showered and dressed and hurried to her office.

The files were all stacked in orderly piles instead of the mess that had cluttered the desk last night. She walked over and found a list of clear instructions taped to her computer screen, written in elegant, ancient cursive. It was signed, "Your Beloved Undead Servant".

&

Awwww... I'm a sucker for AlucardxYoungIntegra fluff, even if it's not Alucard's style to be all fatherly and doting. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

"Did you stay up all night to get this done?" Walter asked in amazement. Integra giggled.

"Not exactly," she admitted, sitting at her desk.

"Only half?" He asked, flipping through the papers, "Oh. I see. Alucard was the one up all night. Unless you've been practicing calligraphy," Walter growled.

"What's wrong?"

"Lesson Number One of Dealing With Alucard: He's dangerous. Be careful. Lesson Number Two: Don't trust him. If he offers to do something for you, chances are there's a catch. See? He's doubled his own blood rations and written out a discharge for a group to go to Antartica!" Walter shook his head, smirking, "I knew his mischief making wasn't at an end. It was only a matter of time before his practical jokes would resurface."

"Practical jokes?" Integra asked.

"Yes, he's quite the prankster. Most of the time, his tricks are harmless, but sometimes he gets out of hand. Now, we can throw out the discharge form; as far as I'm aware there's no need to be moving any of our men around. The blood rations, however, will need another copy. Alucard was smart enough to write it in pen, and the hospital will not accept it if we simply cross it out."

"Blood rations? Hospital? What is going on?!" Walter bit his lip, thinking that he shouldn't have said anything of that sort.

He sighed. It was too late to back track.

"You see, to make their diet more...humane, we have connections to the Red Cross Association for donated blood. We have to send in a form regularly: Alucard isn't the only vampire that works for you," How was that more humane? Stealing blood that was supposed to save lives? Well, she guessed it was better than him eating the staff.

&

Integra knocked politely at the dungeon door. There was no response. Slowly, she opened it. There was nothing that suggested Alucard's presence, as a room usually did. And she doubted he slept on the cold stone floor.

She wandered through the basement until she found a hallway. A door had been left ajar; the flicker of a flame's light reaching out.

"Alucard?" She asked as she approached the room. There was no response.

She eased the door open. There was a small table with two chairs, two lit candlesticks and a place set out for one. There was a china bowl, a metal spoon, and a napkin. On the far side was a black dresser with gold fringe and handles. She was walking towards it, curious as to the strange thing sitting on top of it, when her foot hit something. She glanced down and jumped.

There was a coffin there.

She laughed at herself. Of course there was a coffin. What was she expecting, a four-posted canopy? She knelt down, seeing a silver inscription at the foot of it. By the light of the candle she could just make it out.

"The Bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame," she read out loud. What a strange phrase, especially on a coffin. It was ebony black, glossy and in perfect condition. She reached out to stroke it.

"Don't touch my coffin!" Alucard's snarl scared her, causing her to scramble back several inches. He sighed, closing his eyes, "_Please_ don't touch my coffin," he corrected himself.

"I...I'm sorry. I, I just wanted to see if it felt as smooth as it looked," she stuttered. He tucked something he had been holding into his trench coat and sat down at the chair with the setting in front of it, still facing her.

"I suppose I should have locked the door, but I'm not used to having children in the basement," Integra bristled at the way he stressed "children", how condescending he made it. He smirked, "Forgive me, Master, but only children snoop through other's things," he motioned to the other chair. She stood up and walked over to it, "What was it you came down here for?"

"You."

"Why?" Integra shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I guess I just wanted to get to know you better," he stared at her in astonishment. Integra cleared her throat, uncomfortable with his condescending stare, "You have a very handsome coffin."

"Thank you," they both looked over at it, "It's the only thing I've managed to hold onto through all of these centuries," he murmured.

"How old are you, Alucard?" He laughed.

"It's not polite to ask one's age," he teased. She smiled sheepishly. He didn't seem to take offense to her question, but she couldn't be sure.

His face turned solemn.

"I'm five hundred and fifty six," Integra's eyes widened, trying to fathom so many years.

"Are they all as old as you, the competent ones?" She asked. He shook his head, almost sadly.

"I've never met anyone older than myself. There are other No-Life Kings, but they're a dying race. Few and far between."

"What's a No-Life King?" He glanced at her questioningly, and she got the feeling he wasn't fond of questions. If she got them all out now, though, then she wouldn't ask so many later on.

"A founding vampire, one who was made without a master, without a bite from another. The imperfect ones. They were quite crude animals, but if they've survived this long, then they've probably evolved."

"Why are they called No-Life Kings, then?" There was a pause, and Integra felt like he wasn't going to answer her. But then he spoke.

"Because eternity on earth looses meaning after a couple centuries. Everything you've known, everyone you've loved, they all disappear. You start wanting to die, and then needing to die, as the world becomes more and more foreign. Then, eventually you manage to kill yourself or find someone who will do the job for you. The only way to resist wanting to die," he looked into her eyes, his sunglasses slipping down his nose, "Is to keep finding a reason to live. And then, when your reason dies, find another," she broke away from his gaze. So many questions sprouted from this theory, but she didn't want to ask, didn't want to keep talking about death and eternity and wanting to die.

"That has to be the silliest phrase in the whole world," she muttered under her breath, looking at the inscription on the coffin. She was surprised to hear him laugh.

"I agree. It doesn't make as much sense in English as it did in its original language. The man that made the coffin obviously had very weak translation skills," he smiled at her sinisterly, "Do you want to look inside of it?"

"I thought you didn't want me to touch it," she said suspiciously.

"I didn't say you could touch it," he pointed out, standing up. He opened the lid.

The interior was lined with scarlet colored cushions. There was an old, beaten pillow, but no blankets.

"It looks comfortable," she admitted. Alucard grinned.

"Then lay down inside of it," Integra glanced at him. He seemed perfectly honest, and she was rather curious.

No sooner had she settled down into it than Alucard slammed the lid shut. Her eyes widened as she heard some locks snap into place.

"Alucard!" She screamed.

"That's for showing Walter the paperwork and snooping through my room!"

"I came down here to look for you! And I didn't show Walter the paperwork, he checked it! And it's a good thing he did, or else you would have sent a group to Antartica!"

"You don't think there are vampires in Antartica?! The whole continent is swarming with them! That's why no one lives there!"

"We deal with England, not Antartica!!" She could hear Alucard's footsteps fading away, "You can't leave me in here!"

"Why not? There are air holes."

"ALUCARD!!" He snickered.

"Good night, Master. I'll let you out in the morning."

Integra screamed and screamed and screamed, not knowing that the basement was practically sound-proof to the other stories. She eventually wore herself out and fell asleep, cursing Alucard the entire while.

&

Integra, as punishment, gave him the cold shoulder the next couple of days. She soon realized, though, that she was being childish. He had only been kidding around. Probably. Hopefully. She was starting to doubt her faith in her vampiric Aslan.

She glanced up from yet another report (she figured that she had at least twenty to do on a daily basis) to find Alucard walking into her office, barely managing to hold onto each side of a gigantic white board. Integra giggled.

"Alucard, what are you doing?" She asked.

"We need to prepare. We're already behind and it's only Day 1. Plus the factors of a new master and Walter hiding my schedule and-" He actually sounded irritated with the whole thing, Integra realized. This must be serious.

He mounted the white board up onto the wall. It looked like a sort of calendar, the squares labeled 1 through 31 with bulleted items under each number. Integra squinted her eyes to make sure she was reading it right.

"Get costumes? Catch live spiders? Find volunteer corpses? Convince Walter? What exactly is this a countdown for?"

"The Night of Mockery," Alucard said darkly, a malevolent gleam in his red eyes.

Walter, as though sensing that Alucard was up to something, walked into the room just then. He glanced over at Alucard and groaned.

"Dear gaw, Alucard, don't subject poor Miss Integra to your insanity!" Walter exclaimed. Alucard positioned himself protectively in front of his white board.

"It's too late for her, Walter, when will you accept this?"

"Go back into the basement! I don't think I can stand one more year of your stupid countdown!"

"First of all, it's not stupid," Alucard stroked the siding of it once, "Second, you've had nearly twenty years off! The No-Life King shall reign again!"

"WHAT IS THE COUNTDOWN FOR?!" Integra screamed over the men. They both stopped and glanced at her; Alucard amused and Walter irritated.

"Normal people have a countdown for Christmas. Not Alucard, no. He has to have a countdown until Halloween," Walter muttered.

"And what other holiday lets you dress up as anything you could possibly imagine and go around taking sweets from the meek and pranking the oppressors?"

"Don't give me any of that. You just like it because you can get away with scaring the feces out of anyone and everyone," Alucard grinned, exposing all of his sharp teeth. Walter shook his head, "We don't celebrate pagan holidays in this household."

"There goes Easter, then," Alucard huffed.

"Easter's not pagan."

"Tell that to the goddess of fertility. Though that's a case of pagans covering Christianity instead of the other way around," Alucard mused.

"Take the countdown down. We no longer celebrate Halloween."

"Don't you think that's for our master to decide?" Alucard said slyly, glancing at Integra. Walter looked pleadingly at her.

"What's Halloween?" Integra meekly asked.

"A children's holiday where you dress up and go door-to-door for candy, quintessentially," Walter said and then glared at Alucard, "Though some adults like to make it a night full of making drunk humans wet themselves or eat them, or both," he said dryly.

"It isn't anything I don't already do."

"Well, if it's just dressing up in a costume and begging for candy, it can't be that bad," Alucard's face lit up. Walter frowned.

"You haven't lived through a No-Life King's Halloween," he muttered.

&

Alucard watched Integra as she went through the costume store, looking very decided.

"Do you know what you want to be?" He asked. Integra turned to him and grinned.

"I want to be a vampire," she said decidedly. Alucard's face went blank and Integra burst into laughter. He smirked at the irony, after his initial shock.

"Well, then, all we need is some red contacts and you're all set," he said. Integra stopped giggling and stared at him in shock, "Oh, you want to be one of those horrible fake vampires that cause me to die a little more every time I see them out on the Night of Mockery? Well, then, that's going to take a little work."

He wasn't about to let her run around as a half-baked fake vampire and embarrass him. If there was one thing Alucard hated more than a stereotypical i-vant-to-suck-ur-blood, butchered Transylvanian accent vampire, it was those who didn't take the joy of dressing up crazily in public and being accepted seriously. Those people who had the nerve to go door-to-door in their regular clothes with a pillowcase for candy... if he caught them, he usually turned them into ghouls.

If she decided she wanted to be a fake vampire, she was not going to do it half-way.

Walter sat. And waited. And read a paper that had been left on the table. And counted the tiles on the ground. And looked around a shoe store. And went to a bookstore. And bought a book. And read the book. And finished the book. He was just in the middle of figuring out the 50th number in the pi sequence when Alucard and Integra finally came out of the store. After all that time, they only had one small little baggie. Neither looked content.

"We found a decent pair of fangs. Not those ill-fitting wax ones, either. They have some kind of adhesive that keeps them on the canines," Alucard reported, "But the costumes and make up were horrendous. Cringingly stereotypical."

"I didn't think they were that bad," Integra murmured defensively.

"Of course you think those costumes were acceptable. You're a Hellsing, a human, and above all, a child. We'll most likely have to make our own," Alucard mused.

"What exactly is Miss Integra going to be?" Walter asked.

"She wants to be a vampire for a night. now, to the fabric store," Alucard announced. Integra trailed behind, looking quite tired of Alucard.

Walter rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. Those two were never going to agree on a vampire costume.

&

Weeks passed as slowly, the Hellsing household was transformed into a haunted mansion. Granite tombstones with the names of infamous murderers littered the front lawn alongside animal bones (the compromise Integra had reached with Alucard, saving the lives of several soldiers). She had also compromised with splattering blood all over the walls; it was food dye that looked uncannily like blood. Ominous music played all night from several hidden speakers.

She drew the line at bringing live spiders inside the house, but that didn't stop Alucard from somehow commanding a miniature army to cover the front gates, the garden, and the entire house in spider webs. If Integra had to eat one more bowl of Boo Berry or Frankenberry or Count Chocula for Alucard's vicarious eating pleasure, she would vomit all over him. She herself wasn't a very festive person, even for Christmas. This, in her book, had crossed the line back when Alucard had set a motion sensor so that every time anyone walked through the doorway, any door way in the entire mansion, one of three choices played; the chorus of "Thriller", the chorus of "The Monster Mash", or the chorus of "Werewolves of London".

But the way his eyes lit up as he tenderly inserted ipecac into the candy they would pass out to those brave enough to knock on their skeleton-covered door... She couldn't take this away from him. He was genuinely happy.

Halloween dawned as a cloudy, full-moon night. Alucard looked estatic; he had stayed up all day to plan their route. The only thing was, unlike a normal person when they were happy, he looked absolutely, crazily terrifying. Like a mass-murdering clown, or Barney on drugs. She wanted to hug him and run away from him to hide under her bed all at the same time.

Her costume had been a huge fight. She liked the store costumes, the elegant flair and how laughable they were compared to the real thing. On the other hand, Alucard hated how unrealistic the store costumes were, laughable or not. Most vampires changed with the times and certainly didn't walk around in capes and bad cosmetics, he insisted. Integra argued that what was the point of dressing up as a vampire if the only thing you did was wear fangs and red contacts. Alucard defended that the most terrifying part of vampires was how human-like they were, how normal they seemed. Integra pointed out how boring that would be. Alucard suggested she choose another outfit. Integra stood by her decision. In the end, they compromised on a costume that wasn't too laughable yet not too realistic.

It was a romanticized medieval dress, with long tight black sleeves and a flowing black skirt. Alucard had pulled seemingly out of thin air an old black and red "training" corset, as he liked to call it, since it didn't allow much room in the chest area. There was quite a bit of speculation as to where he had found it or how he had happened to obtain it, but Integra was just glad that it wasn't overly big on her. She looked at herself in the mirror as she combed her long blonde hair, letting it fall freely onto her shoulders. She smiled; her fangs didn't look fake in the least. But she still wasn't happy. Her skin was too dark and her lips were too pale for the image she had in her head of the perfect vampiress. She supposed it would do for Halloween, she decided, and walked down to the basement.

If he hadn't been in such a casual position, Integra would have probably cried out. His furry feet were propped up on the table, his long, mangled-looking hands folded neatly onto his lap. His slacks and long sleeve button-up shirt were tattered and speckled with blood. Amber eyes stared blankly forward, his face distorted into a snarl. He turned to her, looking her up and down.

"Ready?" He asked, the word sounding strange from behind the mask.

"Yes," she said. He was at her side before she could blink, handing her a plastic jack-o-lantern bucket.

"For your candy," he explained.

Walter groaned at the sight of Alucard.

"Yes, we understand the irony of you dressing up as a werewolf! We got it fifty years ago. Let it rest!" He exclaimed.

"I like irony! Besides, they don't make masks like this anymore," he pointed a jagged finger at his muzzle.

"Yes, I believe there have been several advances since you got that," he sighed, shaking his head. He smiled at Integra, "You look lovely, Miss Integra. Enough to make any vampiress green with envy," he winked at her and she giggled, flashing her fangs at him.

"Thank you, Walter," he looked a long, hard time at Alucard.

"Be careful with her," he said meaningfully. Alucard nodded. She glanced between them, wondering about the solemnity. Perhaps it wasn't just fake monsters that roamed around on Halloween night.

Alucard's cold paw took her hand.

"We'll be back before too late," he promised.

"Good luck trick-or-treating, you ironic duo," Walter said playfully.

Hand in hand, they headed out, prepared to ransack every house in London of its glucose-filled treats.

&

"Why doesn't Walter like you?" Integra asked, looking down at her heavy jack-o-lantern. She was either going to be sick, or the candy would rot before she got a chance to eat it all.

Alucard laughed. Hard. Integra frowned and he tousled her hair.

"You silly, silly girl. How can you be so intuitive and so blind at the same time? I have nothing against Walter," he assured her.

"Then, why are you always getting into fights?"

"Why do we always get into fights?" Integra glared at him.

"Because you're annoying and stubborn and have a morbid sense of humor."

"Exactly," she could almost see him grin behind his mask, "Just because two people fight a lot doesn't mean they don't care about each other. It just means that they don't agree on a lot of things."

"Then why is he acting so…I don't know. Distant isn't the word, and neither is rude. He just…every time I talk about you or he sees us together, he's…cold."

"Can you blame him?"

"No, Alucard, but it isn't just because of what you are. It's something else, something I can't understand, something just beyond my reach…" Integra didn't realize how steeply the curb ended.

At the rate she was going, it was a had fall. Even through the skirt she managed to scrape her knee. Alucard's head snapped towards her.

"Master, are you all right?" He asked. She scrambled to her feet.

"I'm fine," she snapped and started walking.

"You're bleeding."

"No, I'm not."

"And limping," she forced pressure onto it and winced. He sighed and grabbed her arm, "There's a public restroom not far away. Let's go get you cleaned up."

Integra's heart pounded, images flashing through her mind. Alucard licking her blood off the ground, tearing through her uncles' men like they were cotton balls, reveling in their blood. Was he, was he… She couldn't make herself finish the question.

He led her into a McDonald's restaurant. She hadn't realized how close they were to such places. She stared at him as he walked into the woman's bathroom.

"There's no one in here," he insisted.

Before she knew it, Alucard had picked her up and set her on the counter as if she weighed no more than a feather. He pulled down her nylons and folded her skirt up so it was above her scraped knee. Fresh blood was oozing from the scrap, bits of gravel dug in. Alucard removed his mask and gloves. She flinched away from him and he looked at her impatiently.

"I have to clean it or else it will get infected," he said sternly. She closed her eyes.

She opened them as something wet brushed her knee. Alucard had dampened a paper towel and was now cleaning the wound with it. He smirked as she relaxed.

"Did you think I was going to bite you?" He asked with a bitter tone.

"I thought you were going to drink out of it," she murmured. He shook his head and then froze for a moment.

"I can have a lot of restraint if I choose. A lot," he continued cleaning her wound, "I'm not some pathetic, newly made fledgeling. What you saw that day in the basement… It wasn't my best display of self-control," he looked into her eyes, "I want you to know that I would never hurt you without a good reason. A very, very good reason," In that moment, she believed him, that he wouldn't hurt her. He was her Aslan; not tame, but good. He wasn't afraid of sin, nor was he totally absorbed by it.

He looked at her knee a long time before pulling her skirt back down.

"Would you rather have blisters on your feet or an irritated scrap?" He murmured.

"The blisters," Integra decided. He pulled her shoes off carefully, as though she had scraped those as well.

The question came out before she could stop it.

"Did you want to drink my blood?" She practically invited him. Now you've done it, Integra chided herself. Now he's going to bite you.

Alucard paused.

"Yes. Very, very much so," he said, as though the words pained him, "But I would only do it if you wanted me to," he was quick to add.

"I don't think it would be very wise to let you. You might get a taste for my blood," she laughed nervously. He took off her nylons and put her shoes back on in silence.

He set her back on the ground and put his mask and gloves back on.

"I appreciate your honesty," she said. And she truly did. This new world, this cruel Narnia, seemed to be filled with lies and deception. Though he wasn't telling her everything, at least he was truthful.

He handled her back her jack-o-lantern.

"You do know that C.S. Lewis modeled Aslan as an alternate world's Jesus, don't you?" He asked, breaking his silence as they walked out of McDonald's.

"Yes…"

"Then why can't you get that silly metaphor out of your head of me being Aslan? I'm closer to hell than I am to heaven, closer resembling the Devil than Christ."

Integra slipped her hand into Alucard's. His gnarled werewolf fingers curled around hers, her small hand engulfed in his large one. The vampire and the werewolf walked hand-in-hand home.

&

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Two years passed. Integra was growing, Alucard thought happily. She was loosing her childish roundness and some of her childish thoughts. She was doing her work well, now that she had the hang of it. Her heart had almost healed to the point where all grievers stopped. Death was a permanent scar that no one ever truly healed from. And, though she kept a respectful fear for him, she had become comfortable with him.

Now, sitting at the dining room table, watching Walter scurry about for her surprise 14th birthday party, Alucard realized he had made a mistake. He had learned from centuries of pain and self-inflicted torment that getting attached to someone was dangerous. Humans died. Vampires backstabbed. But somehow, her grief had made him forget the danger, and now he knew he had crossed a line he didn't want to cross. He was too close, too tangled up in his guardianship love for his master to pull away now.

It had been awhile since he had felt so human.

The call of her blood to him had lessened. He knew it was partially his affection that was causing this. He didn't want to harm her, couldn't imagine her cold and lifeless. To never feel her warm hand, to never see her blush after she realized how stupid a comment she had said was, to never see her sky blue crystal eyes look up at him. It felt like a sin to drink her blood.

The other part was her. She was adorably gawky, with her long legs and skeletal frame. She wasn't used to the growth spurt; she fell often. Her clumsiness amused him too much to make her graceful. Besides, who would want to be a child for all of eternity?

"You could make yourself useful," Walter muttered. Alucard glanced at him.

"She isn't going to like this," he stated.

"Every child needs one surprise party in their lifetime," he insisted, setting the chocolate cake on the table. Alucard's nose wrinkled. It was sickeningly sweet, not even rich. Everything was artificial nowadays.

"She hates surprises."

"Alucard..." Walter sighed.

Their eyes locked for a long time.

"Our friendship will never be the same again, will it?" Alucard asked. Walter shook his head.

"Not unless..." he trailed off. It was Alucard's turn to shake his head. Walter went back to his party prep.

Walter was only trying to save Integra, by doing everything in his power to dissuade Alucard and drive a wedge between them. In the end, no matter what Walter did or said, it was still Integra's decision and only Integra's decision.

&

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

She knew Walter had meant well, and that was why she didn't blow up. The last thing she wanted was to hurt his feelings; it was a very nice party with just them three. Things could have been a whole lot worse. He could've invited family or the troops or girls her age she wouldn't even know he had found in hopes of giving her a playmate. Now Alucard on the other hand... _he could've_ at least _mentioned___the party to her. She'd give him a thorough chew-out for that.

No matter how small, Integra hated surprises.

She had asked for practical gifts, but neither listened completely to her. Walter had gotten her a few nice blouses and skirts, but also quite a bit of cosmetics and some jewerly. Alucard had tried to give her a pistol, but Walter had snatched it up, saying maybe in a few more years she could have her own firearm. Alucard agreed, probably after he read some of the dark thoughts she was having for its uses...on him.

He had two other gifts up his sleeve (literally; he claimed he didn't have time to wrap them though Integra suspected him of showing off). One was a book, "Profiles in Courage" by John F. Kennedy, a former president of the United States.

"It's about acts of bravery and integrity done by 8 U.S. senators, about how they defiled the public opinion of their constituents to do what they felt was right, about the loss of popularity and the severe critism they suffered due to their beliefs. I thought you might be interested," he had explained after she glanced at the back cover.

It was going to be a heck of a lot more helpful than lipstick or eyeshadow.

The second gift was a small silver cross pin. Alucard didn't explain it to her; only said that if she'd want to find its origins, she'd have to look around. Not even Walter knew where Alucard had gotten the pin from.

Integra squinted at the computer screen. Irons...the sender sounded familiar. An associate? She clicked on the e-mail.

"Dear Miss Integral Hellsing,

I hope you are doing well and coping gracefully with your father's passing. He is missed greatly among the other Protestant Knights," A stabbing pain scratched at her heart, but went away much faster than it used to. Protestant Knights? The phrase sounded familiar again, but she just couldn't place it.

"Walter!" She called. He came in a minute later, looking questioningly at her, "Refresh my memory, please. Who's Irons?" Walter came beside her and glanced at the screen. He blanced, "What's wrong?"

"This is none of your concern," he muttered angrily, clicking on the reply button.

"Yes it is. Tell me; who is Irons and who are the Protestant Knights he speaks of?" She said firmly. Walter looked uncomfortable under her gaze and began typing. She was beginning to realize that everyone was a side-stepper; no one seemed to answer questions full on unless you gave them a direct question or order.

He was typing something about her age and backing off.

"I'm sure Alucard will tell me," she hated to pull that card out, but desperate times called for desparate measures.

Walter sighed.

"Sir Irons is a member of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights, a secret society dedicated to the protection of England and the Queen. No doubt he's bypassing me and going straight to you, knowing my answer all ready."

"Answer for what?" Walter's lips tightened.

"He thinks you're ready to be knighted. Essentially, to join the Convention of Twelve. I don't think you're quite old enough to take on that responsibility yet."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, er, um..."

"I'm nearly running the Hellsing Organization by myself. I think I can handle whatever this knight thing is," she insisted.

"They aren't like us, though, Integra. They...frankly they don't think you're ready, either. Sir Irons is a stickler for rules, and that's the only reason why he wants you knighted. You won't get a vote," Integra stared Walter in the eyes.

"I'll show them that I have what it takes. I _am_ ready, and I'll be the best knight Her Majesty has ever seen," Walter grinned.

"I have no doubt about that, Miss Integra."

&

The next Convention of Twelve meeting was a week later. Walter had insisted he walk with Integra up to the door, where the other members stood idly. She could see their hesitence now; she really wasn't like the rest of them. They were all older men, all nearly twice her age (if not three times). Some of them she did recognize from when her father entertained guests.

Such as Sir Penwood. He had been one of the more frequent guests, and had always treated her kindly. He recognized her as easily as she had him.

"Come by for a visit, Integra?" He asked.

"No. She's come to be knighted," Walter stated.

This shocked everyone. They looked at each other as though trying to figure out if it was a joke or not. Only one seemed to accept it; an especially grumpy-looking one she didn't recognize.

"Surely you're joking," One man glanced between who seemed to be Sir Irons and Walter.

"Miss Integra is the new head of the Hellsing Organization," Sir Irons said. Sir Penwood looked down at her.

"The new family head?" Sir Penwood looked up at Walter, "Walter!! A girl like this?!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

""A girl like this". Seems a rather extreme way of putting it, Sir Penwood," Her tone had a little bite to it. Sir Penwood began stuttering nervously.

"Eh, ah, no I...uh."

"I _am_ the family head, Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. To that end, I was forced to kill my scheming uncle after he tried to take it from me after my father gave it to me. I inherited this position. I would have you stop referring to me as "a girl like this", please. And that goes to all of you," she added, glancing at the other members of the Convention of Twelve.

"Ah, no, I... Y,yes... I, I shouldn't have, s,sorry," he stuttered. Integra frowned.

"While he was alive, Father would often tell me, "Whenever you need a favor, ask Sir Penwood"." She recalled. Sir Penwood chuckled nervously.

"D, did he now? That rascal Arthur! Something would come up and he'd make such _unreasonable _demands. Like, "Let's have one of those new-issue firearms" or "Let's have a helicopter". Always up to something!"

"I don't think I will lose out to my father when it comes to asking for things," she said with a giggle.

Walter leaned down.

"I see you can hold your own here," he murmured, "I'll be back to pick you up in a few hours."

"Thank you, Walter," Integra said.

Whatever respect she had gained vanished after her knighting (the Queen of England herself did it! Integra could have screamed, but knew better, and acted like a proper young lady). The meeting began and, try as she might, she couldn't get a word in edge wise. She didn't get a vote, and whatever view point she gave was patronized or ignored. It was if she was nothing more than an annoying pest.

"I know you mean well," Sir Penwood began, pulling her aside after the meeting, "But they, they don't really _care_ about your opinion, and I mean that in the most respectful manner."

"I know," she said with a sigh, "I just don't understand. I can be knighted, but I can't vote. I can be part of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights, but I don't have a voice," Sir Penwood glanced at her.

"You've won my respect, if that has any weight to it. You speak like a woman twice your age," he complimented. She grinned at him.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me," she said honestly. Sir Penwood bowed his head in farewell and then left her.

Swooping in on her as soon as Sir Penwood was out of sight was Sir Irons, flanked by other members of the Convention of Twelve.

"Integra," he sneered. She straightened, "Are you familiar with the phrase, "Children should be seen, not heard"?" He asked.

"Are you familiar with 1 Timothy 4:12?" She asked. He frowned. Apparently he was.

"Listen to me, Integra. You may have inherited your place in the Hellsing Organization, and even the Convention of Twelve, but you are not welcome as a full member. You're merely a child, and in no place to make such decisions as we make," Sir Irons was so inconsistent. He wanted her as a knight, and yet he didn't. She couldn't keep up with him, "Now, you be a good little girl and show up and sit pretty," Integra clenched her teeth.

"I will not be silenced!" She snarled venomously. Sir Irons's comrades jumped a little, but Sir Irons himself didn't so much as flinch, "I will speak when it comes to my country, my Queen, and my organization! To not would be a crime! So do not tell me to "show up and sit pretty", and DO NOT call me a "little girl"! If you continue, then all I will do is speak even more, do you understand?!" She glanced as she heard a car horn beep, "That'll be Walter. Excuse my disrespect; it seems to be the only way anyone will take me seriously," she stormed off.

&

She still couldn't let go of her insecurity, the anger and frustration she felt. Why did they act that way towards her? Why did they insist that she have no voice, that she was a "little girl"? She didn't understand; wouldn't they see that she wasn't too young because of her leading the Hellsing Organization?

Alucard came into her bedroom just as the sun was beginning to set.

"Good evening, _Sir_ Integra," he purred. Integra looked wearily at him.

"What did you do?" She muttered. He furrowed his brow.

"Actually, I don't think I've done anything...well, nothing that you need to worry about. Walter has cause for concern, though," he sat himself beside her. He tried to look into her eyes, but she turned away from him, "Are you all right?"

"No," she said. He waited.

"Are you going to explain further? Or do I have to play that annoying guessing game girls love to do? I'm not good at that game, I'll warn you."

"It's just the Convention of Twelve," she muttered.

"I see," he said. He stood and vanished. Integra glared at where he had been standing. He hadn't even stuck around long enough to listen to her.

She jumped a little as he reappeared, handing her a pair of black pants just her size.

"Change. We're going for a walk," he informed her. She smiled and went into her bathroom. Alucard's surprises, though not always pleasant, were at least interesting and always distracting.

He took her hand and whisked her outside, deftly avoiding Walter. He broke into a jog as they hit outside, and Integra had to run to keep up. It was definitely easier to run in pants than a skirt.

They ran through the woods and out into a meadow. A part of the meadow had been closed off by a fence. Enclosed in that fence was a herd of horses. Further off, on top of a gently sloping hill, there was a stable.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" Alucard asked her. She shook her head. He smiled, "Do you want to learn?"

"Why not?" They walked over to the fence, "Shouldn't we ask permission first?" He laughed.

"The owners are gone for the evening," he assured her, walking through the fence. Alucard took her hand as she climbed over. The horses glanced up, most going back to grazing. A palomino mare continued to watch, along with a coal black stallion. Alucard motioned Integra to follow him as he approached the mare from the side.

"Never approach a horse from the front or back," he cautioned her, "They have blind spots, and will freak out."

The stallion gave a low grunting sound as they continued to approach the mare. Alucard glanced at him, but continued to move towards the mare. He looked like he was going to rear; his nostrils flaring and his eyes rolling white. The mare looked calmly at them, reaching towards Integra. Integra stood still as the mare smelled her, giggling a little as her whiskers tickled her face. She stroked her neck.

"Sandy will let you ride her," Alucard said confidently. Integra glanced at the horse's back.

"I don't think I can get up there on my-" Alucard picked her up swiftly and set her on top of Sandy.

"Swing your leg over," he commanded. Careful of hitting her, Integra swung her left leg over to the other side of Sandy.

It felt different than Integra imagined. She could feel the mare's distinct backbone, but her sides cushioned the hardness. She was warm and smooth and soft. She felt like what Integra would imagine safe would feel like if it was tangible. The stallion didn't look too happy about Integra riding the mare. Alucard glanced at it.

Integra jerked as the stallion whinnied. Alucard stayed mounted on it even as it reared. Integra watched in fascination as he remained mounted through the stallion's bucking.

"Whoa, whoa, Ebony, whoa," he said soothingly. Eventually, the stallion surrendered to Alucard's control. He smiled pridefully, "Willful thing, isn't he?"

"Not unlike us," Integra commented. He laughed.

"Take two locks of her mane; one for right, one for left. Don't pull too tight," he instructed. She did as she was asked, "Now, gently squeeze her sides with your legs and click your tongue. Keep that grip to stay on." She'd feel better if she had some reins, or even a saddle.

She squeezed her legs and Sandy started walking. Integra smiled. It felt strange, the horse's muscles moving underneath her, but a good strange. Alucard smirked as his horse trotted circles around her.

"Just nudge her harder if you want her to go faster," he said. Integra nodded and then squeezed her a little firmer, "She can't always feel it. You may have to kick her."

"Kick her?!"

"It doesn't hurt her, unless you really drill your heels into her," he insisted. Integra lightly kicked her.

Sandy went into a bumpy, awkward gait that made Integra cling to her for dear life.

"I'm going to fall off!" She shrieked at Alucard.

"Just go with her. Rise and fall with her," he said. Rise and fall?

And then she understood. She could feel the rise and fall of the mare under her. She then moved her body up and down in the rhythm of the trot. She found it to be a much smoother ride after that.

She watched as Alucard urged the stallion into an all-out gallop. As if that wasn't show boating enough, he proceeded to ride the stallion backwards, and then stand up while riding it. Integra rolled her eyes, and then further nudged Sandy. Sandy flew beneath her, and Integra felt as though she was flying, her hair waving like a banner behind her.

Alucard, not to be outdone, angled Ebony for the fence. Without hesitation, they soared over it gracefully. Integra's eyes widened. She could barely stay on the horse; how was she going to jump that fence? Luckily, Sandy was an experienced horse, and could tell that Integra had never been on a horse in her life. Sandy slowed and stopped just before the fence, and waited for her next command.

"Good girl," Integra praised her, stroking her neck. Sandy flicked her tail.

"Horses sense fear," Alucard said, circling Ebony and jumping back over.

They rode for a while longer, Integra falling twice but getting back on without hesitation. She was really starting to like the gentle mare. Eventually, though, Alucard grew bored with his new toy and sprawled out amongst a grouping of dandelions. After another fall trying to learn how to jump, Integra joined him and made a tiara from the dandelions.

"Every king has a crown," she stated as she set it on his head. He glanced at it irritably, but didn't take it off. She had spent a good half-hour on that useless thing.

"Even the No-Life ones?" He asked. She smiled.

"Even the No-Life ones," she assured him.

A curious young foal stumbled over to them, the black stallion carefully watching as he did so. It was a light tan color, and didn't look to be more than a couple weeks old. It wandered over to Alucard and, after sniffing him, started eating his crown. Alucard and Integra laughed, neither trying to stop him. Not finding dandelion milk to his liking, the foal spat it out on the ground. A melancholy expression crossed Alucard's face as he looked at the destroyed crown, a distant look in his eye. Integra's lips pursed; she doubted it was because he loved that flower tiara so much. It seemed to symbolize something to him, something a little more serious.

He broke his gaze from the crown and looked at the foal.

"He's very disproportionate, don't you think?" He asked her, "He has freakishly long legs and a long neck, but a small head and body. He has a little stump for a tail, and his mane's just coming in, but his eyes are almost full size already. Reminds me a lot of you, actually," he remarked. Integra drew her knees in self-consciously.

"I'm already aware that I'm disproportionate, that my torso hasn't caught up with my cavewoman arms and legs, and my head's so big with my neck so small..."

"That's not what I meant," Alucard interrupted. He paused before continuing, "You have a large heart, with an unparalled love for your family, your organization, your country, and your Queen. Your mind is beyond your years, your voice stronger and surer than most adults. This large heart and strong mind don't belong in fourteen-year-old bodies, and not in a lot of adults, either. I'm sure with time you'll grow into them, and then the rest of the world will see what I see in you, especially the Convention of Twelve. And that little fella," he pointed to the foal, "Will grow up to be a graceful stallion, just like his father. And maybe, just maybe, you'll grow into those cavewoman arms and legs."

"Alucard!" She shoved him and he laughed.

"You called them that, not me," he defended.

Then, he tensed, his face clear of the mischievous look and laughter he had just had a second ago. He grabbed Integra and held her close to him.

Integra nearly screamed. How had they gotten up this tree?! Had he teleported there?! She almost spoke, before his gloved hand clamped over her mouth.

"Try to not even breathe," he said under his breath. She could barely hear him, and he had been right in her ear. His arms were the only thing stopping her from falling off of the branch they were on.

She looked over. They were within sight of the meadow, the foal lying down in the grass. Approaching the meadow, within the shadows was a man. Not a normal man; the type of man people avoided if they could, the type of man who stared at you as you past by him on the street, the type of man that triggered the "danger" feeling in your gut. Then, all at once, he wasn't a man anymore.

In the blink of an eye, a brown, shaggy wolf was where the man had been. His ribs and backbone stuck out from his skin, his yellow eyes glowing in the dim twilight. He practically crawled on his belly, slipping underneath the fence. The foal's back was to him. Integra tried to cry out, but Alucard dug his fingers into her, his hand clamping tighter over her mouth. The wolf crouched down, tensing to jump. The foal shook his mane and then settled his head down onto the ground.

The black stallion lept out of nowhere, getting between the wolf and the foal. He whinnied and reared, striking out at the wolf with his hooves. The wolf growled, and then desperately lunged.

Integra screamed as the wolf took the stallion by the throat. The stallion lashed out, but the wolf kept his hold. They both fell to the ground. Integra tried to turn away, but Alucard wouldn't let her.

"You're in the business of death, Master. You need to get used to it," he breathed.

Tears coursed down her cheek as the stallion's fights became weaker and weaker, as he started gasping for air, as the blood spilled out onto the grass. The other horses had long since abandoned him to his fate; only the foal had hesitated. But, at the dying insistent whinny of the stallion, the foal fled towards the stables like the others. The minute Ebony was dead, the wolf tore into him hungrily.

"_Why didn't you stop him?!_" Integra's thoughts screamed.

"_He's hungry, Integra. A werewolf has to eat, you know,_" Alucard thought nonchalantly.

"_You could've saved him! You could've stopped this!_" There was a pause.

"_I could've, but I had no desire to fight him or risk you getting injured. It's better the horse than you._"

"_You wouldn't have let him hurt me!_"

"_Not if I was able. Accidents happen, though. One moment of inattention can cost someone their life, or the lives of others. I wasn't going to risk it._"

She should be grateful. It could have all too easily been her down there, if Alucard hadn't sensed the werewolf, if he had taken one last ride on Ebony. But she still couldn't reason Alucard not fighting the beast. What was the point of having so much power if you didn't use it to help others?

The werewolf ate as much as he could and then dragged the carcass into the woods behind him. Alucard waited until he was sure the werewolf was gone, and then took his hand away from Integra's mouth.

"You know I would have done that for you in an instant, don't you?" He asked. Integra furrowed her eyebrows.

"Done what?"

"Died. Like that stallion did for that foal. You know I would have done that for you if he had caught us by surprise? Not that it would do more than distract him for a bit..."

"I know what you mean," Integra interrupted. And she did...she thought she did, at least.

Integra smirked.

"What are you thinking?" Alucard asked.

"Just about how Aslan died for Edmund, that's all."

Alucard's arms drew away from her and she fell to the ground.

"Ow!" She protested.

"I hope the werewolf comes back and eats you for dessert!" He barked, vanishing. Integra growled. She was beginning to wonder if he was manic depressive.

&

The doorbell rang. Walter, who was just about to retire for the night, came to the door. He was surprised to find a soaking wet Sir Integra glaring up at him.

"Walter, can you make me a gun that will kill Alucard, please?" She asked. Walter laughed.

"I've been trying for decades, Miss Integra," he assured her, ushering her in. The rain shower the weather man had promised was coming violently true, "What did the rascal do now?"

"Dropped me out of a tree and left me in the woods with a werewolf on the loose to find my way back home," she muttered, walking up the stairs.

Alucard was walking down the second floor hallway just as Walter and Integra came to the top. He took one look at the duo and turned around, walking the opposite direction.

"Alucard..." she hissed. He slowly turned around.

"Yes, master?"

"You're going to wish the werewolf did eat me," Alucard shrugged.

"You would have probably given him a nasty case of indigestion, anyway."

"What on earth... Miss Integra, are those my pants?!" Walter exclaimed. Integra glanced down at herself.

"I have no idea."

"Where did you find those?! I haven't seen them since World War II!" Walter and Integra turned to Alucard at the same time.

"Alucard!" They said in unison. Alucard turned to Integra, frowning.

"Master! First you go through my things, and now you're going through Walter's?! What kind of snoop have you turned into?!" He said in outrage.

Integra sighed.

"I'm going to bed," she announced. She had had enough for one day, and she was afraid overexposure to Alucard would lead to an infection of insanity.

&

I had the coolest dream the other night, and at the same time disturbing and awful. Alucard was my father. The disturbing and awful part comes in when he came to my school and started doing the whole Kronk-from-Emperor's-New-Groove-sneaking-around/Mission-Impossible-secret-agent thing. Very embarrassing to say the least. Anyway, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Integra was surprised when she saw Alucard in the den, his legs stretched out in front of him as he sat on the couch watching television. He stared blankly, as though he wasn't really watching it, frowning at his thoughts. He looked sad, depressed even. Miserable. It hurt her to see him like this, though this wasn't the first time. After all he had done for her and continued to do, he was still so lonely.

She sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him. He jerked violently and stared at her as if she had just stabbed him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm cuddling with you," she responded, nuzzling closer. He gently pushed her.

"Knock it off. Cuddling is for children."

"Or people who are hurting," she snapped. He pursed his lips, quiet for a moment.

"Get off of me, or I will forcibly remove you."

"You wouldn't," she pressed the side of her face onto his chest. Her knees rested on his thigh, her legs curled up under her. She closed her eyes.

"Bet me," Alucard hissed, reached his hands behind his head. He began to pry her fingers apart. Her arms tightened around him like a boa constrictor.

"I order you to cuddle," she said smugly. Alucard's head whipped towards her.

"Oh no you don't! That is _not_ how that works!" He snarled.

Integra raised her head and opened her eyes, staring up at him with as much cuteness as she could muster. She watched as he grew even more enraged, and slowly, slowly calmed down. His tense body went limp in surrender, his head tilted back as if something of interest was on the ceiling.

"Couldn't you ask Walter to cuddle?" He pouted.

"Walter's not very cuddly. However, you are," he smirked.

"I've been called a lot of things, but I have never been called "cuddly"," he said, amused.

"Probably because you've never let anyone cuddle with you before," Integra remarked, settling against him.

"Not in the innocent manner," he chuckled. Integra sighed; she didn't understand his jokes most times.

His coat was so large, she noted as she slipped into it. He could hide a small village in there. It was terribly dark as well. Her grip around Alucard did not loosen; she knew he'd take any chance of escape if given to him. His presence was one of comfort for her, a security blanket, even though he was a vampire, her hated enemy. But he had never hurt her. She slipped into unconsciousness beside him.

A thousand thoughts ran through Alucard's head as he looked down at his sleeping master. She had acted like a magnet, picking up on his moment of private suffering like a lie detector. She wasn't the cuddling type. The only way he was going to get her off of him right now was to dislocate her arms. She felt so deliciously warm beside him. Did he or didn't he enjoy this? He couldn't believe that she actually _ordered_ him to cuddle. It was strange being so close to someone with clothes on. It was strange being so close to someone he wasn't planning on sucking dry. It was strange being so close to _anyone._

Alucard turned off the stupid Dracula movie adaptation he had been watching. Bram Stoker didn't know a darn thing about him or what had happened. He accepted he would be there for a long time, closed his eyes and fell asleep to the comforting sounds of Integra's breathing and solid heart beat.

Walter had looked all over for Integra, and had finally found her, curled up into Alucard like she had once done to her father. Alucard appeared to be sleeping, his head tilted back, his arms limp at his sides, and his legs stretched out. His first feeling was absolute horror and revulsion. His second was "awwww".

Against his judgement, Walter left them alone, trusting Alucard not to hurt her.

&

Integra, restless with her paperwork, went for a walk. She wandered down a hallway she was unfamiliar with. Paintings adorned the halls, evenly spaced, some of her relatives or just paintings. She paused at one of a man sitting in a chair. The artist had caught the light of a cross on his tie. Integra looked closer and then reached for her tie. It was the same pendant Alucard had given her.

She found herself down at the shooting range. It was loud, the gunshots echoing off the walls. Some were too concentrated to notice the 14-year-old girl that had unknowingly entered a sacred man's hangout at headquarters, but most noticed. No one said anything to her, just glared at her or frowned to themselves, talking behind her back. Though this irritated her to no end, she ignored them, watching instead how they shot the head or the heart of the target with amazing accuracy. She couldn't hope to so much as lift the large guns they were firing.

An officer at the end noticed the lost Integra who watched her soldiers with unhidden awe.

"All right, that's enough practice for today," Integra looked towards the officer, "Back to your quarters," The soldiers filed out without question.

He approached her after they had all left. His red hair with strands of silver sprinkled into it was well on its way to falling out, his red and gray moustace neatly groomed. Integra bowed her head slightly.

"General Fargason."

"Sir Integra. It's a bit of a surprise to see you down here," he admitted.

"I was curious," Integra explained, looking down one of the lanes, "The target looks so small when it's so far away. How can they be so precise?"

"Practice. Lots of it. 90 percent skill, 9 percent natural talent, and 1 percent luck is the formula for success in anything," he said. Integra didn't meet his eyes, shyly looking at the ground. She was afraid to ask if he could teach her...

Her head jerked up as he held out a rifle to her. She took it.

"Never aim a gun at someone or something without the intention of killing them," he warned. Integra kept the gun's muzzle pointed at the ground. He pointed at a small switch, "Check to make sure if the safety's on. When the gun's in safety, you can't shoot. Now, lift it towards the target," The long gun felt awkward and was reasonably heavy. General Fargason adjusted her handle on the gun. There were a few more gun safety instructions before Integra was allowed to pull the trigger.

Integra's shoulder jerked back from the kick, surprising her. She stumbled and then regained her balance. General Fargason laughed good-naturedly.

"I should've warn you about that," he admitted. He looked down the lane.

"I didn't even hit it, did I?"

"No, but you can only improve from here. Keep both eyes open when you shoot."

General Fargason, who was used to training marksmen even worse than her, patiently gave her the advice he had learned over the years. Integra listened to her instructions, careful to obey them. In time, her shots became more and more accurate.

"I got it in the head!" She cheered as General Fargason brought the target closer for inspection.

"Right in the eye socket," he said approvingly.

"Miss Integra!" Integra glanced towards the door. Walter was frowning at her, "What are you doing down here?" Integra went to go put the rifle back on the racks. She sure wasn't going to be practicing any more right now.

"I was curious, and then General Fargason was so kind as to teach me how to shoot a gun properly," Walter turned to General Fargason.

"You let her handle a gun?"

"With supervision, why not?" General Fargason looked at Walter, "She's running an organization which very essence is death. She should know how to handle weapons, and have a weapon, in case of an emergency. She can't afford to be a child any longer," Walter turned to Integra, a pained expression on his face.

"I suppose not," he murmured.

&

Alucard phased into her office later that evening, both hands behind his back.

"I have a present for you!" He said cheerily. Integra looked warily at him, "Don't worry, it's something innocent. Close your eyes and hold out your hands," Integra slowly listened to him. Her hands dropped to her desk as soon as he put the item in her hands. She opened her eyes.

"A handgun?"

"Isn't it beautiful? Walter finally said yes to the gun! It even has a magazine of blessed silver bullets already in it!" His eyes gleamed. Integra smiled kindly, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Yes, it's very beautiful, thank you," she stored it in her top right drawer of her desk, "I found out something about this cross," she said, fingering it.

"Oh?"

"There's a portrait in a hallway, and one of the paintings has a man with this cross on his tie. It said below it that it was Abraham Hellsing," Alucard smiled.

"I knew you'd figure it out," Integra frowned, "What's wrong?"

"You're happy, that's what's wrong," Alucard laughed.

"I guess that would be cause for alarm, but I just learned that Walter has a family emergency he has to attend to."

"And that makes you happy?"

"No, the fact that you and I will have the mansion to ourselves makes me very, very happy. Because there are some things I've been meaning to teach you that I cannot teach you while Walter's around, because Walter will shoot me and drag me down to lock me in the basement."

"What exactly do you want to teach me?"

Alucard just grinned.

&

"Holy fu...dgesicles!!" Alucard screeched. Integra's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I, I didn't-" Alucard rubbed at the side of his face.

"No, it's fine, I'm used to it. I just didn't think you'd know how to _slap_ someone. I guess it's just genetically woven into a female's being," Integra grinned.

"There's an imprint of my hand on the side of your face," she purred. Alucard smirked.

"On to punching."

Walter would have a heart attack if he knew Alucard was teaching his little Integra how to fight. So Alucard had waited and waited, just like with the gun, and Walter finally had left the mansion for an extended period of time. However, he had underestimated his master when he had told her to slap him.

"Tuck your thumb in...tighter fist...pull back...swing around with everything you have...no, you need some leverage, lean on your side a little... There, that was good."

"You ducked," Integra pouted. Alucard looked quizzically at her from his crouched down position.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Stupid enough to force me to slap you," Alucard stood up.

"Touche."

Integra enjoyed her lessons of fighting and self-defense. Not just because she felt more comfortable knowing that she could defend herself if danger came too close, but because Alucard occasionally acted as a victim. Darn, did it feel good to hit him.

But Integra would come in every night exhausted into her office and see the portrait of her father on the wall. She wondered how he felt about his daughter learning how to shoot a gun and fight like a vampire. She came in the final night before Walter would return to the mansion with Alucard tagging along. He watched Integra's sad gaze towards the portrait.

"I suppose he gets lonely," he murmured. Integra shook her head.

"Not in heaven," she said. Not like down here. Alucard hesitated before asking.

"Do you want to visit his grave?" Integra nodded. Alucard motioned for her to follow him.

The car ride was silent, Alucard wondering if he was doing the right thing in taking her to see her father, Integra wondering if Alucard had a legal license. A thin mist cloaked the road and the ground, a full moon and the headlights lighting the way. They stopped only once at a florist, where Integra picked out half a dozen snow white roses.

The closer they got, the more memories came back to Integra. Of driving to the funeral with Walter. Of all the pitying eyes on her, all the adults telling her how sorry they were for her loss and how it was all going to be all right. Of all the hopeless black. Of all the vases of flowers. How no one cried. How fake everything was. The preacher's words. The verses. Walter's silent tears. And then, finally, not being able to take it any more and running as far as she could from the whole horrible nightmare.

Alucard got out with her. Integra glanced around the field, but had no idea where he was buried. Sensing this, Alucard led her across the graves of strangers and to the side-by-side plots of Arthur and Richard Hellsing.

Integra kneeled beside her father.

"Daddy," she murmured. She glanced up at Alucard. His eyes showed the turmoil inside of him; hatred, sadness, anger, defiance, trying to understand. He kneeled at the foot of Arthur's grave, just as he did the first time Integra met him. He tossed the bouquet of roses at the tombstone and then stood up.

"Take your time," he told her, glaring at the grave and then walking back to the car.

What had he done to cause this reaction in Alucard? Integra wondered. Was it the imprisonment in the basement? She straightened up the roses. If there was one thing she had gotten from her father, it was the need for order. She stared at the tombstone, thinking of all the things she wanted to tell him, all of the accomplishments she had made, what they were all up to. She traced the engravement, every letter, every number, even the dash, trying to speak past the lump in her throat. She only managed to get three words out.

"I love you."

The hair on the back of her neck stood up. Her head jerked up. Through the mist, a massive wolf was crouched down, staring at her and baring his fangs. Her stomach churned as she realized it wasn't just a wolf. It was the same werewolf as the one that had killed the stallion.

Thankfully, she had her handgun in her jacket. She reached into her jacket slowly, trying to not cause more attention. The werewolf charged and in the blink of an eye, the gun was knocked out of her hand. Everything she had learned about fighting vanished with the wolf's yellow eyes staring at her.

"_Calm down,_" Alucard's voice came into her head, "_You can deal with this maggot, just calm down._" Integra took a shaky breath as the werewolf prepared to pounce again. Please, God, grant me clarity of mind, she prayed.

The werewolf lunged at her and she punched him in the throat. He fell, coughing. Integra reached for the handgun. The wolf recovered and lunged at her again.

She fired a shot and the werewolf dropped down with a choked whimper. The wolf spasmed, and then he turned back into his human form, his blank eyes staring up at Integra.

"That was for the horses," she hissed, standing up.

She looked over as she heard clapping. Alucard's grin left the Chesire cat's in the dust as he applauded her. A wave of relief rushed over her. She had done it by herself, but Alucard had been there. Just in case.

&

Any guess as to the delay of the next chapter?...I couldn't figure out how to spell Fargason's name. At first, I spelled it like one of my best friend's last name, Ferguson. Then, I realized by their emphasis there was an "a" in it. Then, I read some weird Hellsing guide that said it was Fargasen, and I knew that was wrong. So I double checked with a couple Google sources and got Fargason. I really like Fargason, and was curious as to why they didn't put him in the manga. I guess he would've taken up Pip's screen time :( Anyway, please review, and sorry for the wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Walter returned with sad news. His brother had passed away, leaving him the only member of his immediate family still alive. Integra tried to comfort him, but he insisted he was fine. For the most part, he seemed fine, but occasionally she would see him sitting quietly by himself, sipping tea and staring blankly. Integra never did figure out if he was trying to keep his personal life out of work, or if he was simply a very private griever.

"You really ought to hang out with girls your own age," he commented one day as they sat together at tea, "It's not healthy for you to be so alone."

"I have you and Alucard," she insisted. Walter smirked.

"An old John Bull and a sadistic vampire are hardly company for a young lady," he stirred his tea, "What about that one girl you used to visit with, Sir Penwood's daughter...Constance, was it?" Integra bristled.

"I do not care for Constance," To put it nicely, she thought.

Sir Hellsing and Sir Penwood had been getting them together for as long as Integra was born for "play dates", hoping that a friendship would blossom between the two future members of the Round Table. The only thing that blossomed was a mutual hatred between two complete opposites; girly girl and tomboy. Their "play dates" only ended in verbal and physical fights. Severe verbal and physical fights. Lately, they even needed to be seperated. Her first act as Hellsing director was to politely refuse to visit with Constance anymore.

"It's been a couple years. You both have grown. Besides, I'm sure it would make Sir Penwood very happy," Integra shook her head.

"We haven't changed _that_ much," she murmured. Walter sighed.

"Well, it's either that or you join a club."

"Join a club?! I can't _possibly_ juggle _that_ along with school work and my job!"

"It's up to you. Join an extercirricular activity or reconcile with Constance," Integra frowned. She hated ultimatums.

&

Alucard studied Integra as she attempted to braid her hair. It was obvious she had never had a mother to help her as she fruitlessly twisted uneven locks of hair in an abstract fashion, resulting in a huge knot.

"Why do I even bother, Alucard?" She asked, now trying to untangle her mess.

"Because females are amazingly picky about their appearances," he sat beside her on her bed. Her hands dropped to her sides and she looked mournfully at him.

"I was trying to braid my hair. It gets so tangled when I sleep-"

"Because you toss and turn like a frenzied yellow fever victim," Alucard gently began undoing her mess. Integra gladly surrendered her brush.

He was so gentle. She hardly felt him tugging. It was so strange, how he could be so careful and yet so insensitive. It was a regular case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"Walter is forcing me to hang out with a girl I can't stand tomorrow, so I don't want to look like scum."

"Girls are such catty, hateful things," Alucard growled. Integra nodded slightly, as much as she could with her hair in his hands.

His fingers deftly twisted the three sections of hair he had divided into a tight braid that no hair would be capable of escaping. She wondered how Alucard had come across the knowledge of braiding, but didn't ask him out loud. He either wouldn't answer, or it would be something sarcastic.

Integra went to her dream world that night, the same one she had made with the help of Alucard. She lay in the soft green grass, gazing up at the lavender sky and sunset pink clouds. She turned her head, looking across the river. She had never gone past it. A sudden impulse overtook her and she stood. She splashed through the river and shook herself off on the other side. It was a dark forest. Integra hesitated, but her curiousity won over.

A black horse was grazing not too far away. He looked up upon hearing her footsteps, and then walked up to her. She petted its mane.

"Hello, pretty boy," she cooed. He moved to the side and tossed his mane, motioning for her to get on. She mounted him. No sooner she was on than the horse galloped away.

She laughed as the wind whipped her hair back, grabbing onto the horse's main and squeezing her legs tighter. The forest flew by her and slowly, slowly the scenery changed from full of life to death. The branches became skeletons, the leaves falling to the ground, the brush withering away. Even the horse beneath her had become a ghoul, its eyes sunken in and its bottom jaw slack. It haulted on the rocky coast of an ocean. An ocean of blood.

Integra dismounted. A ghoul stood inside of a gondala that was anchored at the shore. He slowly looked up and then nodded, motioning her in. Curious and glad that this was only a dream, Integra climbed in. The ghoul pushed off with his stick thing and the journey began.

The trip to the castle seemed to take forever. Maybe because she was surrounded by a ridiculous amount of blood that would make her nauseous in the real world. Maybe because her only companion was a mute ghoul. Either way, she was relieved to see a city emerging out of the sea like a dark Venice. The ghoul guided the gondala through the canals of the city as more ghouls and vampires watched from the streets curiously.

The gondala slowed to a stop. Integra, sensing the ride was over, got out and stepped up onto the canal sidewalk.

"Thank you," she said to the ghoul. She had not forgotten her manners.

An iron gate twisted in the gothic style was in front of her, guarded by a half man half bat creature. Integra's breath caught. The beast turned to her and bowed.

"My lady," he said in a rough voice as he opened the gate. Slowly, Integra walked through. She wandered through the stone corridors until she came to a set of double doors. She heard the gentle hum of a band from inside and voices, so she gently pulled one of the doors open.

The beautiful vampires and vampiresses paused in whatever they were doing and looked up at her. Integra blushed self-consciously.

"Now presenting Her Majesty Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," One vampire announced. Integra wanted the ground to swallow her up.

She looked at the other side of the room. Sitting on a throne made out of stone, looking curiously towards her, was Alucard. The relief overcame her embarrassment as she climbed the staircase down onto the dance floor. She ignored their stares as she made a straight line for him.

"Integra, what are you doing in my dream?" He asked.

"The question is, what are you doing sleeping?" He smirked.

"It's earlier than you think, master," he motioned to the throne next to him. She sat down, thinking nothing of it.

"Our dreams are connected," Integra murmured, "I can simply walk through the forest and a gondala will take me here."

"Really," Alucard grunted, a thoughtful look on his face. Integra nodded. She looked out at the vampires. They had continued dancing or visiting or whatever they had been doing, no longer interested in the young girl sitting beside Alucard. They were so graceful, so beautiful...

"Will you teach me how to dance?" She asked, the question even surprising herself. Alucard nodded.

"Someday. Not tonight, but some other time," he promised.

Hours passed as they talked and watched his dream go by. It was almost as peaceful as her little island. But, eventually, Integra had to wake up and ready herself for a day with a girl who was above vampires on her "People I Can't Stand" list.

Walter called her down and reluctantly, she left her mounds of paperwork. Maybe Alucard would be feeling generous... She wouldn't get her hopes up. She came down the stairs and saw Constance standing in the doorway. They could easily pass as sisters; she had the same shade of blue eyes as Integra, though her long, straight blonde hair was a couple shades darker. She was two years older. But the most striking thing was Constance's choice of apparel; her denim skirt was barely long enough to cover her hindquarters and she had on a pale pink tube top with tan high, high heels. Integra forced a pleasant smile as she timidly came up beside Walter.

"Don't worry about a thing, Mr. Dolneaz. I'll have Integra back by eight," Constance promised with a smile that would charm a cobra.

"Thank you, Constance," he turned to Integra, an I-told-you-so gleam in his eye, "You two have fun now."

"Oh, we will," Integra and Constance said at the same time. Constance laughed harder than necessary.

"Jinx!" She exclaimed. This was different, Integra thought. She usually wasn't so pleasant. _Had_ Walter been right?

Integra found out after the door had shut and they had walked far enough away that he hadn't been right. Constance's smile vanished into a frown.

"Listen, twerp, I'm only doing this to please my dad. I want to drag some kid around London about as much as I want to gouge my eyes and tongue out."

"That makes two of us," Integra hissed.

"Good. We understand each other," Constance yanked the right back door open. Integra got in, shut the door and buckled up. Constance slid into the front seat, "Listen, your nanny thinks we're going to go get ice cream, shop at bookstores, girl bonding, etc., etc. What we're really going to do is pick up some of my friends and head for the mall. You do your thing, we'll do ours. You won't say a word about this to your nanny. Silence is golden, so shut up and get rich instead of talking to us. Understood?" Constance glanced in the rearview mirror. Integra nodded.

"Perfectly, Constance."

"It's Stacy," she snarled.

Convention of Twelve meetings were going to be sooooo fun when she replaced her father.

Two other questionable girls got into the car; Stacy called them Miley and Narissa. Both asked about the "kid"; Stacy told them how her dad made her bring Integra along. Integra respected Stacy's wishes and remained mute as they talked about their tatoos and their sex lives, using more profanity than she had ever heard even from her soldiers. Stacy gave her ten pounds and set her loose once they got to the mall.

Stacy, true to her word, dropped Integra off at eight, making her swear not to tell on them. Integra walked herself in feeling tired, belittled, and frustrated. Not unlike coming home from a Convention of Twelve meeting.

She managed to tuck her purchase away before Walter knocked on her doorway.

"Did you have a nice time?" He asked. Integra nodded.

"Very."

"What all did you do?"

"Oh, we looked around some shops, talked, girl bonding, etc., etc."

"Did you buy anything?"

"Yes," Her stomach saved her from further questioning, erupting in a ferocious growl.

"It doesn't seem that you had dinner. I'll whip something up for you."

"Thank you."

Integra wandered into her office. Alucard was sitting in her chair, idly playing Solitaire on the computer. He glanced at her and grinned.

"Smile, Master. Jesus loves you," she snorted.

"If He loved me so much, He'd shoot Stacy with lightening."

"Not a fun play date?"

"If Walter asks, it was," she glanced at the papers, "Any chance you helped me out?"

"I did a couple forms, but then I got bored," he grinned as the cards slowly fell in an arch, then bounced across the screen, "I won!" he cheered. She came around and Alucard stood up, surrendering the chair. He clicked "play again".

They quietly worked alongside each other. Walter brought up a bowl of macaroni and cheese for Integra. Alucard stole a noodle, put it in his mouth, and then spat it disgustedly back out on top of the rest. Integra glared at him.

"If you know you don't like something, then why do you try it?" Alucard shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a masochist."

"I don't think you used that word right."

"I was only stating a fact," Alucard beamed at his exposed ace. Integra reached over and clicked on the deck. Alucard's eyes widened.

"Do you know what I went through to get that?!"

"It's a game," she muttered. He apparently didn't know about the "undo" button... "Would you braid my hair again tonight?"

"Is it an order?" He dragged a queen over to a king.

"I don't want it to be," she scraped the infected area of her dinner off to one side.

"All right," he agreed.

The ace opened up again.

&

Sir Penwood and Walter were thrilled at the "success" of the play date. Tuesdays from now on were for outings with Stacy. The thought didn't excite them nearly as much, but Integra grinned and beared it for Walter. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. Stacy and Integra found themselves in a nice routine; she did her thing, Integra did hers.

Six weeks down the road, on that Tuesday morning, three things changed Integra's life forever.

One was not very major. Integra brought out of hiding what she had been spending her pounds on and slid it on. A black pair of slacks. They felt much more comfortable than a skirt, but Integra was nervous about Walter's reaction. She didn't need to be, though; he looked at her longingly, not harshly.

"You're growing up." Was the only comment he made about the change.

The second was based on a change in direction. Integra usually visited the clothing or bookstores. Today, though, she ventured away from that, drawn to a sign that said "Randy's Fencing Dojo". She had heard of fencing before, and pictured two men on horseback racing towards each other with long spears.

She stepped inside. The walls were white and it looked a lot like a Chinese martial arts training room. There was a mat in the center, where two people stood defensively dressed in all white. A mesh wire type mask protected their face as they pointed thin sword like weapons towards each other.

"On guard!" The person farther away from Integra shouted, jumping at their opponent. The opponent barely reacted in time to their attack. Integra watched in fascination as the white figure nearest to her barely held off their opponent.

In less than a minute, the weaker was stabbed in the heart.

"Halt!" The opponent declared. Both relaxed.

The victor pulled off their mask. It was a girl, her chocolate brown hair cut messily short. Her dark eyes looked like a raccoon's with the black eyeliner; her lips a deep shade of red. She smiled, revealing two pointed fangs.

"See why I called "hault"?" She asked. Her opponent took their mask off.

"Yeah, yeah. It was kind of painfully obvious." It was a boy their age with sandy blonde hair.

"You've gotten better," she encouraged him. She turned to the spectators, also wearing the white suits, "All right, that's all, folks! See ya seven days from now, same time, same place. Suit down and drive safe!"

The girl turned and noticed Integra for the first time.

"Something I can help you with, or do you prefer to stare blankly like a cow?" She asked. Integra shook her head.

"I was just watching," she said.

"Ah," the girl leaned against the wall, "The ancient European sport something of interest to you?"

"Oh, I'm interested in any fighting anyone wants to teach me. I like your fangs," Integra complimented her. The girl smiled, looking a little shocked.

"Thanks," she thrust her hand at Integra, "Name's Danny."

"I'm Integra," she said, shaking Danny's hand. Danny's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Kind of a snobby name, isn't it?" Integra frowned. She had always liked her name. Danny threw her hands in the air, "I'm not saying _you're_ snobby, I'm just saying that it's kind of a hoity-toity... I really need to learn how to keep my yap shut," she sighed. Integra grinned.

"So, do you work here?" She changed the subject. Danny nodded.

"My bro owns it. I just help out sometimes."

"Help? More like hinder," A handsome young man just older than Stacy came out from the back, his wavy thick hair the same color of Danny's. His bright green eyes sparkled, and his smile was dazzling, "Can I help you, miss?" Integra's cheeks warmed.

"No thank you. I have to be going now; it's been a pleasure to meet you, Danny."

"Same on this end," Integra slipped out, afraid her body language would give her away.

Not only was he cute, he was gorgeous. Hot as a stovetop, But clearly too old for her.

"Teggie!" It wasn't so much the strange form of her name than the familiar voice that caught Integra's attention. Stacy was walking towards her, flanked by Miley and Narissa, "We've been looking all over for you!" Stacy exclaimed. Looking for her? Integra was lucky if they remembered to take her home.

Stacy motioned her to follow them and Integra did, at a distance. She tried a couple of times to include her into the older girl's conversation, but Integra didn't have much to contribute. They walked to the back of the mall, out where the dumpsters and potheads were. Stacy, Miley, and Narissa grinned knowingly as Stacy pulled something out from her jacket.

"Check it. My dad's been trying to quit smoking, so... I did him a favor in swiping these," she showed the other girls the cigar box. Integra sucked in a breath, suddenly realizing why they were out here.

Miley and Narissa took one without hesitence. Stacy looked expectantly at Integra, who shook her head.

"Nnno thank you."

"Oh, come on, Teggie. Don't be such a kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm a teenager! If Walter caught me..."

"You're afraid of your nanny catching you?" Stacy laughed, "It's nothing a few breath mints and some perfume won't fix."

"I think you're just chicken," Miley sneered.

"I am not chicken!"

"It doesn't hurt anyone but you, and that's only if you're some chain smoker. A cigar every once in awhile won't give you cancer," Stacy cooed.

"Forget the kid. Give me the light," Narissa said, holding her hand out. Stacy pulled out the light, but shook her head.

"Teggie goes first. She smokes or no one smokes."

The third change came up on her in that moment. Integra as a woman knew what she wanted and stuck to it. No amount of persuasion could sway her once she had made up her mind. But there was no danger against her, no threat to her life or the lives of others. She was fourteen, awkward, and had no female friends. Acceptance was a thirst that burned inside of her and, even though she knew better, a part of her looked up to Stacy.

Integra took the cigar out of the box. Grinning, Stacy handed her the light. Integra lit her first cigar and then handed the light to an impatient Narissa. She sucked in at the end... and then coughed violently. What the heck was that?! The other girls laughed.

"She's such a first timer," Stacy snickered.

Walter noticed the strange combination of spearmint and some fruity, tropical perfume, but didn't think much of it. He was concerned, though, when Integra informed him of a slightly upset stomach and then retired early. He didn't even consider the event of her smoking in the back of the mall with Stacy and her friends.

&

Though it had given her a throat wretching cough and a sick stomach, there had been something soothing about smoking a cigar. The taste of it, almost. Stacy had said that the cough and stomach were just first timer symptoms. Integra couldn't tell herself that she wouldn't do it again.

Tuesday had come around again. The girls seemed to be more accepting of Integra, though she still wasn't invited to tag along. It was a start.

Integra jumped when someone grabbed her sides. She spun around. Danny was laughing hysterically, looking very pleased with herself.

"Sorry, just couldn't help myself," she apologized, "What are you up to?"

"Oh, just looking around. Are you helping out your brother?" Integra had some difficulty forming the last word. Danny laughed.

"Not today. It's all right, don't be bashful. So many girls fall for my brother, I'd swear he's some kind of male Aphrodite," Danny glanced down at her watch.

"You have somewhere you have to be?" Integra asked.

"Yeah. I was going to catch a matinee."

"Oh, what movie?" Danny glanced away.

"It's just, well, that latest horror movie...sounded kinda interesting."

"The vampire one?" Integra said with a smile.

"Yeah..." Danny admitted. Alucard flit through her thoughts.

"Sounds like a good laugh. Mind if I tag along?" Danny's eyes lit up.

"I wouldn't mind some company," she agreed.

The movie was terrifying. Not the movie itself, but thinking about it. Monsters with such raw power, obeying only their thirst... They were real. Some of the details were different, but the basic idea was real. And the thought of facing them, alone, without the right weapon... Integra looked around the theater. Most of them seemed to be enjoying the movie, and none of them took it seriously. It soothed her, letting her know that she was doing the right thing. That the Hellsing organization was doing the right thing. Protecting them from what they thought were mythical creatures.

"Did you like the movie?" Danny asked as they left the theater. Integra nodded.

"It was all right. You?" There was a pause.

"Would it weird you out if I said I loved it?"

"No." Though it did horrify her and scare her to some degree. Danny smiled.

"You're the first girl I've met who didn't think I was weird for liking vampires," she said softly.

"There is something fascinating about them," Integra agreed. Danny shook her head.

"Wow. That's all I can say is, wow."

"What?"

"It's just... I knew you were cool when you said you were into fighting and stuff. The name threw me, but now I know you're not some snob."

There was something relieving about discussing vampires openly with someone who was oblivious to the knowledge of their existence. Danny looked just as relieved, her eyes bright with excitement. Eventually, they drifted to a dark store called Goth Central, where Integra was introduced to the gothic fashion. It was a little dark for her taste, though.

It was there that Stacy, Miley, and Narissa found Integra and Danny.

Danny made a disgusted growling noise in the back of her throat. Integra looked up from the chain link pants she was looking at and saw her glaring at Stacy.

"I hate girls like her. They think they're all that, just because their parents have a little extra cash. They live in those huge mansions and wear those nice, expensive clothes they have their butlers iron," A heavy feeling gathered in the pit of her stomach. Danny shook her head and then looked at her, "Aren't they awful? Those rich little princesses?"

"The worst," Integra agreed. Danny snorted.

"Let's go hang at the dojo. I could show you a few moves if you like," she offered.

"That would be great," Integra said. They walked out.

"Integra," she winced. Danny glanced back curiously.

"You know her?" She asked. Integra nodded once.

Stacy, Miley, and Narissa glided up to them, none of them looking pleased.

"I thought you had better taste," Miley hissed. Danny tensed.

"We've been looking all over for you," Narissa chastised.

"What are you doing with this freak?" Venom dripped from Stacy's voice.

"She's not a freak," Integra insisted.

"Just look at the way she's dressed," Stacy motioned at her all-black attire, "Demon worshipper."

"I don't worship demons," Danny said calmly. Stacy laughed.

"What do you call those vampires you're always talking about? You don't belong in society, you whore. Go to hell."

A red haze clouded Integra's vision. Her hand balled up. Only thinking about everything Stacy had ever said to her and now Danny, she swung her fist around.

&

Alucard grinned at Integra, leaning against the wall. Walter turned to glance at him, and he wiped it off as best as he could.

"I just...I can't believe..." Walter tried to begin, sitting across from her at the mall security interrogation room. Integra rubbed her knuckles, staring down at the table. Walter squinted, "How did you even learn to punch like that?!"

He glanced back at Alucard, who was still fighting to surpress his amusement at the whole situation. He frowned.

"Oh, sure, blame the vampire for teaching the girl to punch," he whimpered.

"I wasn't accusing you," Walter said. He turned back to Integra.

"Why? Why did you punch Constance?"

"Because she's a bitch."

"Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing!" Walter scolded. A giggle slipped from Alucard's lips. Walter gave him a withering look.

"From the mouth of a child," Alucard mused.

"Walter, you haven't heard what I've heard. You don't know the real Stacy," Integra sighed, knowing this argument wasn't going anywhere. As far as Walter was concerned, Stacy was an angel.

"You broke her nose. The least you can do is apologize to Constance and her father for your rude behavior."

"I will," Integra took a deep breath, "I've changed my mind. I'm now choosing an activity over trying to repair things with Constance. I want to take up fencing."

&

Now the difficult name to figure out the spelling for was Walter's last name. I didn't bother; I just spelled it the way I thought it was without spending forever looking it up. It's not the Japanese version, obviously, but it's close enough. I think. Anyway, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Alucard's heart pounded as he walked up the familiar stairs, his breathing uneven. The hallway seemed so long, his feet made of lead. Why was it taking so long? Was it because he was finally going to do it? After a century of waiting for her to come into the world and grow up, he was finally going to have her.

The door was open a small crack. Alucard nudged it open. Her delicious scent made his mouth water. She sat on the edge of her bed, the curtains drawn back to bathe her in moonlight. Her long golden hair shone as it cascaded down her back. She wore a crimson tank top and bleached denim cut-offs. Smooth, cream colored skin. Curves. Lips. She was finally a woman.

She turned to him, not oblivious to his intent. Her cold blue eyes. They were pretty, he supposed. They just didn't seem to fit Integra.

He sat beside her. So close to her. Their thighs brushed up beside each other.

"I know. I understand," she said softly. Alucard relaxed. Good. Then he didn't have to try to explain.

He wrapped his arms around her, gently restraining her arms. She went limp, resting her lovely head on his shoulder. His breathing became irregular. He took a moment to steady himself and then leaned his head down towards her neck. His lips rested on her carotid artery. Her scent was overwhelming, the pulsing of her blood right underneath her skin making him wanting to moan pleasurably. He drew his lips back and his fangs rested on her skin.

"I know. I understand," she repeated, her words vibrating his lips. He paused a second and then began to apply pressure to break the skin.

Alucard's eyes flew open. It took him a minute to realize that he wasn't in Integra's room beside her; he was alone in his coffin. It had only been a dream. But it had seemed so real. He could smell her and taste her and _feel_ her.

He wanted it to be real. He wanted to bite Integra so much it was a physical pain. She was no longer a gawky little girl. She was a beautiful young lady. Because of this, his thirst had sharpened. He wanted her like nothing he had wanted in a long, long, long time.

Lying there, he could hear her upstairs. Walking around, sitting down, breathing, her warm heart beating. Alucard's throat ached as she spoke. This was getting past what he could bear.

Why did he have to bear this? Couldn't he simply go up there and drink her blood? Was he not stronger than her, smarter than her? Did he have to stop if she protested, if she commanded him to? If she wasn't specific about what she wanted stopped, he could. He could find a loophole in his enslavement. Unless... Unless she wanted this. Then he didn't even have to bother with force. He could explain it to her, somehow, even though he didn't understand it himself. How he needed her or else everything would lose meaning.

Alucard phased through the coffin and dressed. He left his hat and his sunglasses behind and chose to walk the flights of stairs up. He wasn't sure if he was giving himself or his master time by doing so.

His breathing did increase as he walked down the hallway towards her office, but his heart obviously did not beat and he was restraining himself rather than being restrained. By the time he got to the door, he wondered if he could take the time to explain. Now that he had talked himself into this betrayel, he wanted it done and over with.

Integra was on the phone, frowning.

"I don't think you understand the situation. There are lives in danger. You have to shut down the London Eye... No, this isn't a joke... Sir, if nothing if done then- I'm sorry, could you please hold on a minute?" Integra lowered the receiver as she switched calls, "Hello?" She said dismally. A surprised look crossed Integra's face, "Danny, why are you calling this number? Is something wrong?..." Integra's face turned sour as the conversation went on, "I told you to only use this for an emergency... My belated Sweet 16 party is _not_ an emergency... I'm going to hang up now... Yes... Goodbye," Integra hung up on Danny's call and picked up her other, "I'm sorry for that... Fifteen minutes to stop a Ferris wheel?! Can't you do it any faster?!... Yes, I see... All right... Thank you..." She hung up.

The minute the phone was down, Integra collapsed on top of her desk. Her scream was muffled by her arm.

"My life sucks right now!!" She screeched. Alucard tensed. She wasn't in the mood he was hoping for... Or maybe it was. If she was feeling a tad bit suicidal, not permanently, but enough to wish for her life to change...

"Master..." he began. She raised her head and glared at him.

"Alucard, I do not have the patience, the time nor the strength to play your games today," Alucard pursed his lips.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Her eyes narrowed.

"Am I all right?! Am I all right?! The lining of my uterus is falling out and you're asking if I'm _all right_?!"

Alucard slipped out as her head fell back down into her hands. He suddenly wasn't very thirsty for Integra's blood anymore...

&

Oh man. I just have to say what happened in my history class today. We have a huge book, like, the binding is a couple inches at least. I'm dragging my book out of my bag with a grunt, saying to my best friend who sits next to me, "Man, you could kill someone if you hit them over the head with it". Not missing a beat, my friend said, "Yeah. If Alucard's gun was a book, it would be this one."

...maybe it was only funny to me. Anyway, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

"Halt!" Integra called as her foil hit Danny's torso. She pulled off her mask at the same time Danny did.

"Cheater!" Danny cried. Integra laughed.

"I didn't cheat. The student has just surpassed the teacher and you feel threatened."

"Hell no! Cheater-Cheater Pants!" Danny poked Integra with her foil.

"Hey!" Integra struck back. They chased each other around the dojo, poking and teasing unprofessionally.

It was so easy and nice to just hang out with Danny, practice their fencing or whatever else they came up with. She didn't have to think about her job. She didn't have to think about how nerdy she was, just about ready to get her diploma. She didn't have to think about how unusually distant Alucard was being, or why he was. She could be a normal teenager, for once, around Danny.

She glanced up at the clock and sighed.

"No. No, no, no, Cinderella. Ignore the clock," Danny forced her to look away, "You are a slave, you know that? A slave!"

"I'm already late. Walter's probably waiting in the parking lot."

"Screw Walter!" Integra pulled off her suit, "Why are you always in such a hurry to be home on time? It's not the way of the teenager to be so flippin' responsible all the time."

"I just can't be irresponsible, that's all," Danny pursed her lips as she peeled off her suit.

"We've been best friends for how long?"

"Two years, about."

"Since you pounded the crap out of Stacy. I've never been to your house, you've never told me anything about your family besides the fact your parents passed away, and I have no idea what responsibility is always calling you away. Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"I'm protecting you."

"From what?" Integra moved towards the door. Danny cut her off, "You can tell me anything, Teggie. I won't freak out," Integra just shook her head. Danny sighed and followed her out of the dojo.

Integra knew she could tell Danny anything, but what if she heard vampires really existed? Would she go looking for them? Integra cringed at the thought of her being torn apart by a blood-sucking monster. Danny didn't understand the danger; all she cared about was the mystery, the beauty of the darkness.

"I've told you about me, about how Randy takes care of me 'cause our dad's in prison and Mom drunk herself to death. I've told you how hard it is to survive on Randy's paycheck," she glared at a group of obviously well-off girls, "Hate them," she muttered, "Hate them and all their wealthy parents and perfect lives and money and material things."

Integra was silent.

&&&

"Good evening Christopher, Urbain, Leland, and, of course, Tyson," she cooed, stroking Tyson's face. She smiled at the lifesize poster on the wall of her favorite, and the hottest thing right now, band.

She knew everything a fan could know about them; who had a girlfriend, what pets they had, their family, their favorite activities. Tyson stood at the far right, nearly overshadowed by the glorious and outgoing curly blonde Leland. Christopher and Leland were brothers, and had the same hair style. It was easy to tell them apart; Christopher towered over his year younger brother and his hair was less curly. Urbain had chocolate brown hair and in every picture Integra had seen of the band, he looked bored out of his mind. Tyson had thick black curly hair, and he always looked so sad. They all had peridot green eyes. She sighed contentedly and leaned her cheek against Tyson's face. If only...

"C.U.L.T?" She opened her eyes. If only Alucard didn't have the worst timing in the history of the world. Integra turned to him.

"Its all their initials. Christopher, Urbain, Leland, and Tyson," she said, pointing to them each in turn.

"Why do you have a poster of them?" He asked. Integra snorted.

"Because they're hot. This one," she pointed at Tyson, "Is going to be the father of my children," Alucard smirked.

"Really? Is that so?" Integra looked uncertainly at Tyson.

"We do have to meet first, I suppose," she admitted. Alucard's smirk faded when he looked at the poster.

"It's just not right."

"What isn't?"

"This...idolizing. You'd think they were gods," his smirk returned, "Then again, who am I to say this?" Integra grinned.

"Popular with the ladies?" She teased.

"It was the power, my dear Integra. It draws vampires and humans in like moths to flames," he leaned against the wall, looking like he had walked out of the line-up, "How do I compare?" Integra giggled.

"There's no comparison." And there really wasn't. Alucard was a refined, sophisticated gentleman. They were...just hot! She then remembered what she needed him for, "Alucard, it seems there's been some trouble in the downtown area. I want you to check it out," Alucard tipped his fadora slightly forward.

"Then I will be off," he turned to leave, but paused as though Integra had spoken. Integra shook her head.

"Forget it," she said, used to him responding to her thoughts.

"This shouldn't take long. If you'll wait up for me, I will. We want you to be pretty for Danny's surprise, don't we?" Integra groaned, leaning her head on Tyson for support.

"Don't remind me."

"Keep a brave face for the horrors of your belated Sweet 16," he reminded her, and then vanished into a black swirl.

There was something comforting in Alucard's chore of braiding her hair. Something solid and unchanging in her turmulous life. She knew it didn't mean anything to him, that he hated it. But she was thankful he did it.

&&&

Why did people have to be so difficult? Integra wondered as she shifted through her never ending paperwork. She had been on the phone all morning with the Vatican discussing border issues. Couldn't they just admit Badrick belonged to the Hellsing Organization and go on with their lives? She glanced at her computer background, Tyson shyly smiling back at her beside a grinning Leland.

"I guess I'm going to be missing your concert," she told him, "Walter would never let me go to a rock concert. He freaked out when he heard your album. It's not _that_ bad. I mean, you hardly swear," she sighed. She was giving her argument to a picture on her computer.

The intercom crackled to life.

"Miss Integra, someone's here to see you," Integra pressed down on the "speak" button.

"Send them up," she instructed. She sighed and turned her monitor off. Tyson would just have to wait.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said. She wished she hadn't when a wide-eyed Danny walked through the door.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Danny laughed, "Oh my gosh!"

"Danny! What are you doing here?" Integra stood up. Danny turned to her incredulously.

"You're loaded. You're absolutely loaded with cash," Integra flushed crimson.

"I can't help it! I was just born into it!" She defended. Danny looked her up and down.

"What's with the suit?!"

"It's my job."

"Holy crap! What do you do?!" Integra sighed.

"I run an...organization."

"Oh, like FBI stuff, I gotcha. Well, you should probably change out of that; I doubt Tyson likes the working girl look."

"What do you mean?" Danny pulled out two tickets from her pocket.

"Front row, C.U.L.T., tonight, you and me."

"NO WAY!" Integra squealed.

"YES WAY!" The two girls then spent a good minute or two squealing, jumping up and down, and saying "ohmygosh" without pause (except for the squealing).

"Wait... I can't," Integra realized.

"Why not?"

"I have to get these reports done, and Walter would never let me go, besides," Integra said.

"Do the reports later. We'll be there and back before Walter ever notices," Danny grabbed her arm, "Come on. We're changing."

Danny, as an additional gift, had gotten Integra a new outfit. It was a t-shirt with all of the C.U.L.T. members on it (they didn't have one of just Tyson, Danny explained) and a chain-link black pair of pants with red accents. Danny herself had a shirt of Leland on and the same pair of pants. Integra left a note saying that her and Danny were going to have dinner downtown and look at some shops and left it on her desk. Danny and her grabbed coats, purses, and slipped downstairs. Integra started to ease as she saw no sign of Walter.

A shiver went up Integra's spine. Oh great.

"Should've guessed. You're drawn to disobedience," Integra muttered.

"But of course. Miss Do-Right sneaking out? I'm downright intrigued," Danny turned around. Her mouth fell open in shock at the sight of Alucard. Alucard was grinning at Integra, "What are you two up to?" He purred.

"Nothing for you to be worried about," Integra growled coldly. Alucard chuckled.

"Really? If it's nothing to worry about, then I'll just tell Walter that you're going out to do nothing for him to be worried about..."

"Alucard!" She hated it when he blackmailed her. She sighed, "We're going to a concert, all right? Don't tell Walter; that's an order."

"For the people on your chest?"

"Yes," she hissed. His playful grin vanished.

"I'm going."

"No, Alucard!"

"Integra, I'm not letting you go to this with two young humans being your only protection."

"It's a concert, Alucard, not a speak easy," she insisted. Alucard walked past her.

"I'll be in the car."

"Alucard!" She screeched. He ignored her, actually remembering to use the door in another human's presence. What was she, a child?! She could very well take care of herself. She turned to Danny for support. Danny had a delighted grin on her face as she turned to Integra.

"Who was _that_?" She asked. Integra huffed.

"It's a long story," she muttered, following after Alucard. Danny laughed.

"I could tell by the fangs," Integra's heart jolted. God, please don't let Alucard reveal to my best friend he's a vampire. If You have any mercy, do not let Alucard be Alucard.

She held onto the brief hope that Randy would, for one reason or another, object to Alucard going with them. But then she realized it wouldn't take much effort for him to take over Randy's mind. Sure enough, Alucard was slouched in the shotgun seat. Integra and Danny got into the backseat. Randy turned around.

"Hey, Teggie. What's up?" He gave a meaningful glance at Alucard, as if to say _what's up with bringing him along?_ Integra rolled her eyes in an _it's a long story_ way.

"Not much, other than your sister kidnapping me," Danny smirked satisfactorily.

"Is this your dad?" He asked, motioning at Alucard. Alucard stared at him, "Stepdad? Uncle? Cousin?" Randy fished.

"Guardian," Alucard said.

"Oh," Randy murmured meekly. He glanced in the rearview mirror, "You girls ready?" They gave eager squeals. Randy jokingly clutched his ears, "All right, all right," he said, putting the car in drive.

Danny chatted animatedly, but Integra's mind was on Alucard. He was silent for once, staring blankly through the windshield. What's wrong? She asked him telepathically. _I have a bad feeling about this band_, he replied. Integra began to get nervous. Very, very few things got Alucard uneasy.

A hand was waved in front of her face.

"Earth to Teggie…" Danny said slowly. Integra shook her head and laughed.

"Sorry, zoned out for a minute there. What were you saying?"

Randy had to circle the parking lot several times before finally finding a decent spot. Integra felt her heart race as they got out of the car, her favorite celebrities so close she could scream. She exchanged looks with Danny and knew that she was just as excited. Alucard magically produced a ticket next to their seats, and no one questioned him.

The strobe lights and effects were blinding and disorienting. No one really minded, though, as they excitedly chattered. Integra tried to listen to Danny's list of songs she hoped they would play, but she could see Alucard out of the corner of her eye, trying to adjust to the bright lights.

Fog drifted over the stage as the sound of a heartbeat came through the speakers. There was an eruption of screaming through the audience and slowly, dark forms became visible. The heart beat faded as it was joined with a screaming guitar and a military like drum beat, and there was the sharp noise of a flat line.

"Dry your eyes, my undead love. Take my bloody hand in yours. Life means nothing, after all. Step by step, unto our grave. Step by step, unto our… grave."

In a flash, the stage illuminated. The audience screamed harder and Leland smiled confidently down at them. Christopher was pouring his heart and soul into the guitar solo and then Urbain seemed to be just going through the motions on his extremely difficult drum solo. Integra looked eagerly for Tyson and finally saw him, behind and off to the right of Leland. Integra screamed excitedly upon seeing him.

The rest of "Descent" continued, but Integra was too worried about Alucard to pay much attention to the lyrics. His extremely acute senses were in agony from the bright lights and blaring noise. His lips were pulled back a little in distaste, his body drawn in.

"_Alucard, please. Go wait outside,_" Integra telepathed to him.

"_I'm fine_," his mind growled, his lips frowning a little at the suggestion.

"_Nothing's going to happen to me; I'll manage to stay out of trouble for a few hours._"

"_I don't trust them._"

"_Alucard, go. That's an order_," she pulled out the "master" card. Alucard glared at her and then disappeared in a veil of smoke.

"_Happy belated birthday_," Integra sighed. Really, she didn't need to be babysat every time she left the mansion.

Danny's face was questioning, her look pointed at the now vacant seat. Integra mouthed "bathroom" and she accepted the excuse.

Halfway through the concert, they began one of Integra's favorite songs, the hardcore love ballad "Forsake the Light (For You)". Integra smiled, feeling the passion behind the words. She was afraid that they might not have played it; it was one of their lesser known songs.

"I'd take my last breath to tell you I love you. I would risk it all for your briefest touch. I'd give up everything to have you call me your own," Leland moved towards their section of the audience. Danny dug her nails into Integra's forearm and squealed excitedly. Integra grinned towards her friend, glad at her excitement.

When she glanced back up at the stage, she realized that Leland was staring right at her. Intensely, as though he was singing just to her.

"I don't care what they say. Don't care 'bout bein' saved. Heaven is hollow without you, anyway."

Integra found it hard to breathe. Every time she gasped for air, the squeeze in her lungs got stronger. She felt lightheaded. Danny gently shook her.

"Teggie…Teggie!"

"I'd forsake it all for your lethal love. I'd forsake the light for-" Integra's knees buckled and she passed out.

&&&

She kept her eyes closed as she regained consciousness. It wasn't the loud concert she had fainted in; she was on a soft couch. How had she gotten here? Had Danny taken her to her house? Or, more likely, had Alucard taken her home? She took a deep breath. What had happened? They had been playing, Leland had stared at her, she couldn't breathe…

She heard the door open and close gently, as though afraid to wake her. Well, it sure wasn't Danny, then. She opened her eyes and nearly had a nervous breakdown. Looking down at her, in all of his perfection, was Tyson. She shot up into a sitting position and he took a couple nervous steps back. Integra reigned in her emotions, though that didn't stop her fluttering heart.

"What happened?" She asked. He smiled.

"You tell me," he rubbed the back of his neck, "You fainted," she glanced around the room.

"Where am I?"

"My dressing room," Integra reminded herself to breathe. He smirked at her reaction, "Leland didn't want to make a big deal. Show must go on and all that jazz. He thinks you're just another one of those fan girls," Integra opened her mouth to object, but closed it. He laughed. Oh, his laugh! It warmed her entire body, making her grin like an idiot.

Tyson glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Concert should be over soon. Then you can see the rest of the band."

"I don't really want to meet the others," she said. He looked at her in disbelief. She uncrossed and then recrossed her legs, glancing away sheepishly, "You're kind of my favorite."

"Really? That's a new one," he said, a huge grin on his face. She felt like she was going to become nothing more than a spineless blob on the sofa. He tilted his head, "I don't believe I caught the name of the girl who flatters me so."

"Integra. Integra Hellsing."

"Tyson."

"I know," She wanted to slap herself for the stuck-up reply. He actually looked surprised. She decided to change the subject, "You write all the lyrics for the band." If he had looked surprised before, he was downright shocked now.

"You knew that?"

"Yeah. You're amazing," His eyes took on a sort of sad tint to them.

"Thanks."

They looked away as there was a knock at the door.

"'Sup?"

"Autographs. Bring the girl."

"Integra," Tyson corrected.

"Doesn't matter," Whoever called as they walked away. Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind Chris. He's just upset that he had to be torn away from his adoring fans," he stood up and extended a hand towards her. Shaking a bit, she accepted it.

Integra couldn't concentrate on the small talk he offered. She was too wrapped up in the fact that she was actually with the boy she had idolized for so long, one on one, backstage! Oh, she could just die happy! As they approached the public, he gently draped an arm around her waist. She nearly went into a seizure.

"Hope you don't think I'm being too forward," he apologized.

"No, be my guest, be as forward…as you like," she breathed.

They moved through the outskirts of the crowd without a single person or camera noticing them, though this was pure tabloid gold. She knew Tyson was underappreciated, but this was nonsense.

"Are you really so invisible?" She asked. He smirked.

"No one remembers the backup singer," he remarked.

He guided her towards the front of the disorganized line, where the other three members were signing autographs. Leland was the first to notice and glanced meaningfully at Tyson. Tyson gave a small nod. Leland gave a wide smile.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, come back to the land of the living?" Integra felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Leland leaned forward, staring at her intently. She glanced away, unnerved by his gaze. She was also aware of the fact that a thousand fan girls were watching her with envy.

"'Scuse me, let me through, best friend with the girl on Tyson's arm," Integra laughed as Danny forced her way to the front. A silent scream was frozen on her face as she watched Integra with Tyson beside her talking to Leland. Integra grinned.

"So, this must be the friend you came with?" Leland said, standing up. Urbain and Christopher glanced at him curiously. Danny nodded mutely, "She's a keeper. Was right there when you collapsed, doing everything she could," Leland said with a bright smile.

Danny muttered some thankful noise, grabbing onto Integra for support as her knees gave way. Integra clutched her in an "I know how you feel" way. Leland walked towards them, his eyes only for Integra. Danny gave a fluttering gasp, and Tyson's grip on her tightened a little. Integra tensed up as he leaned into her ear.

"There's going to be an after party over on the Thames River, by the Tower of London. I do hope you'll come," he stepped back and gave a nonchalant shrug, "Bring your friend if you want."

"Um, thanks," Integra stuttered. Leland grinned as he sat back down, giving her a wink. She met Tyson's eyes. He glanced away.

Integra regretfully pulled away from Tyson.

"Will you be there?" She asks quietly. He nodded, "I might come, then," she murmurs shyly, then ducks away, still holding onto Danny.

They were quite a distance away before Danny got her independence back. She straightened.

"What did he tell you?" She said breathlessly.

"He invited us to an after party," Danny let out a squeal that caused a 13 on the Richter scale.

"ARE YOU FRICKIN' SERIOUS!?!?!?!" She screamed, shaking Integra.

"Shhhh!!!!" Integra demanded, sure that it wasn't an invitation that was given to everyone. Danny danced around in circles.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"Hold on. Don't you think we should consult Randy and Alucard first before deciding?" Danny gave a wide-eyed stare at Integra.

"You would really throw away the chance of a lifetime; pass up quality time with _Tyson_, because you asked for approval."

"Alucard has a bad feeling about them."

"Do you always listen to your nanny?" She sneered.

"He's never been wrong."

"There's always a first."

"I can't lie to him."

"We'll just take a peek, get a couple of autographs, and get back before they even know. Just say that you were out longer than you thought."

Integra took a deep breath. Alucard was being a worrywart, and none of his feelings were based in fact. If he wasn't paying attention to her thoughts, he would never know. She grabbed her hand and they ran for the car.

&&&

It was obvious where the party was. A lavish mansion was lit up like a Christmas tree, cars congesting the limited parking. They parked and walked in.

The party was no different from the concert; blaring music, multicolored strobe lights and smoke. A sense of confusion swept over Integra immediately as her heart beat in time to the base. Danny grabbed her hand and led her into the midst of the chaos. Integra glanced around, trying to gain her bearings. Teenagers were all moving, swaying to and fro, humping each other like animals. The smell of sweat and the heat of so many bodies freaked Integra out. Danny didn't look the least bit concerned. Were these kinds of outrageous parties typical?

She noticed Leland's bright smile walking towards them, two drinks in his hands. He handed them to her and Danny. Integra looked down, trying to figure out what it was, while Danny began drinking it immediately. She watched half-dazed as they began to dance, their bodies impossibly close. In between flashes, Integra saw that the cup had dark brown color. It appeared to be only soda. She took a tentative sip. Root beer. She continued to drink.

Leland tore himself away from an excited Danny and began to move beside her, rubbing their bodies together. She pushed him away, and he tried it again.

"NO!" She screamed over the music. He didn't look shocked. He didn't look angry. He laughed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Danny sway. She went to her friend.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" She yelled. Danny shook her head. "Tired" was all she could lip-read.

With one arm around her shoulders, Integra half-dragged, half-carried Danny towards a back room. She was beginning to feel a little tired herself, her vision slightly blurring.

"Danny!" she said, her voice a lot louder than she thought due to the blaring music making her deaf.

"Teggie… Call them… I feel like crap…" She moaned. Integra grabbed the purse and rifled through it, searching for the cell phone. Her sudden weakness and increasingly worse eyesight make the task difficult, and then altogether impossible.

She tries to fight it, but it seems inevitable. What was going on? She attempts to focus on Danny, to see if she's still conscious. She can't. A dark voice enters her head. Leland's. _You're mine, little Hellsing._ She feels something grip her, and then fades to black.

&&&

Her eyelids fluttered open and she finds she's in a stretcher, in the back of what appeared to be an ambulance. An IV tube is sticking out of her arm, and she can hear the sirens vaguely. A dark silhouette is hovering by her side.

"Alucard, status report," Integra slurs, the order a knee-jerk reaction.

"You left me at the concert and went to a party," he growled. She sighed.

"Tell me what I _don't_ already know."

"Why didn't you have me go?!" He snarled.

"You wouldn't have let me," he snorted.

"Oh gee, and you would have _so_ missed being drugged and driven away in a screaming ambulance," he seethed, "What were you thinking, Integra?! What could have possibly been going through your mind that would tell you it was okay to accept an open drink from a stranger?!" He sighed, "They found rohyphnol in your blood. Do you know what that is?"

"…no."

"It's a date rape drug," Integra heard the crunch of metal and glanced down to see the railings of her stretcher crumpled up like paper, "I don't know what they were planning to do with you, and I don't care. I'll hunt them down like the dogs they are and-"

"Danny?" He stopped in his rant's tracks at the question.

"The girl you were with? I didn't see her."

"Did you even look?"

"No, I was too concentrated on getting the drug out of your system."

"What happened to everyone there? The other party-goers?" Alucard shrugged.

"I suppose they left after the cops came in. I don't care."

"But I do," Integra insisted. Alucard shrugged.

"The police will come up with a story sure enough. If she disappears, then that's that."

"How can you be so cold?" She hissed. He chuckled.

"You call it cold. I call it having my priorities in order."

Integra spent the night in the hospital to make sure she was alright, being released the next night into Alucard's care.

"Why are you here?" She asked, changing into her normal suit instead of the thin nightgown that exposed her backside.

"I didn't think you'd want Walter. Not only did you lie to him about where you were going; you also went to a band he doesn't approve of, slipped past my guard to an after party where there was, without a doubt, drinking and sex," she came out of the bathroom, patting her hair down and leaving her nightgown behind. Alucard floated up from his sitting position on her hospital bed and followed her out.

"Have you found anything out about the events?"

"Not much, Master. The ones responsible have left and none of the missing have been found."

"Danny?" Integra asks hopefully. He shook his head. Integra's stomach churned.

Why oh why didn't Alucard stop her from going to that party?! If he had, then she would probably be seeing Danny off after a fun day of relaxation to recuperate from the concert instead of being in this god awful hospital.

&&&

"Integra, you aren't in bed yet?" Walter asked, amazed. Integra tore her eyes away from the computer screen, rubbing them.

"Can't sleep," she responded.

"Becoming a bit of an insomniac, are you?" He asked. He notices the police reports on her desk, "Still trying to find out what happened to Danny?"

"Yes," she admitted. He patted her hand.

"Don't worry too much; Alucard's gone after her," Integra looked up at him.

"He has?" He nodded.

"If you don't mind, Miss Integra, I think I'll call it a night, as I think you should too."

"Alright, Walter," she gave in, shutting down her computer. He smiled.

"Goodnight, Miss Integra."

"'Night, Walter."

She dressed for bed and brushed her teeth. She turned off her bedside lamp, took off her glasses and set them on her nightstand. She slipped into her nice safe blankets and closed her eyes.

For a few hours, Integra drifted in that odd state between conscious and unconscious, unable to sleep yet unable to do anything else but try. She almost had gotten to that point when she felt a definite shift of weight on her bed, and she wasn't the one who moved. She sighed.

"I didn't want to wait up for you," she muttered.

"I would've been here sooner, but traffic was dreadful," Integra shot up, sure she was hallucinating.

But even with her awful vision, she could tell it wasn't Alucard at the foot of her bed. She reached for her glasses and set them on her face. Grinning broadly watching her was none other than the cause of trouble herself.

"Danny!" Integra exclaimed. She chuckled.

"The one and only," Integra shot across the bed and wrapped her in a tight hug.

She gave a squeak as Danny practically snapped her back.

"Oh, oops. I don't know my own strength yet, I guess," Integra pulled back and looked into her eyes. Her glowing red eyes.

Integra rocketed back.

"Danny! Oh, Danny…"

"What is it, Teggie?" She touched her face self-consciously and then laughed, "Oh, the red eyes. Yeah, guess what I am now?"

"Danny, how could you?!" Integra shouted, her stomach churning in disgust. Danny cocked her head to the side.

"How could I do what?"

"Become _this_!" She motioned harshly at Danny. She jerked back.

"This? Teggie, _this_ is what we love, what we've bonded over for the past two years. The prince of darkness, or princess in my case; the vampire," Integra shook her head.

"You, you have me all wrong. I, I never said I loved vampires, I, I… Get out of here," she commanded.

"Why?"

"I never thought it would come to this…" Integra murmured.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Yeah. What _are_ you exactly not telling your best friend?"

Through the wall, Leland morphed in, his true eyes shining through. Behind him came Christopher, Urbain, and a reluctant Tyson. Their green eyes had only been contacts, Integra thought with a heavy stomach. Leland laughed hard.

"It's a little too late for that realization, isn't it, _Teggie_?" He jeered as the foursome moved in towards her bed. Danny laughed.

"Go figure, our favorite band being vampires and all," she said with a light-hearted eye roll.

"The party…" Integra trailed off.

"Nothing more than finding new minions. It's something we do after every show to increase our power," Leland explained. His fangs gleamed in the faint moonlight as he grinned, "We weren't looking for you, to be honest. But hey, a fish this big caught in one's net cannot simply be thrown back. We were worried that Alucard might be a problem-"

"Which is why you knocked me out in the middle of the song," Integra put in dryly. He winked at her.

"Clever girl; no wonder you're the director. Anyway, this little cherub here," he inclined his head towards Danny, "managed to take the variable out, convincing you that there was _no way_ Alucard would let you go. Now, it would have ended at that party, but the No-Life King had to spoil it," he stuck out his lip in a mock pout.

Integra took note of her surroundings and recognized the fact she was trapped by vampires on all sides; Leland and Danny in front, Tyson and Urbain to her left and Christopher to her right.

"You need to pick better allies, Miss Hellsing; she led us right to you."

"What are your motives?" Integra questioned calmly, trying to squelch the pounding of her heart. Losing her head wouldn't help her at all.

"Motives? Well, my dear, what does every vampire want with a Hellsing?" He leaned forward and forcefully cupped her chin, "To tear them limb from limb, to cause a violent, slow, torturous, and not to mention exploitive death. Revenge, and to put you in your place, human," he moved towards her, his body so close she could smell the stale blood on him, "Because, really, what you do is just as bad as what we do."

"You're going to turn her, aren't you?" Danny asked, her tone strangely unsure.

"Idiot," Christopher hissed.

"Now, now, she doesn't know," Leland chided his brother, if they were even brothers. He nuzzled her neck like a lover, "Your friend has deceived you. She doesn't like vampires, she hates them. The Hellsing Organization's, her organization, only goal is to wipe out the undead."

"But, Alucard…"

"A slave forced to work for her," his lips parted and Integra tensed.

He hissed and suddenly, where Leland had been Danny was. She picked up the shocked Integra and charged through the door. Integra glanced over her shoulder. So far, they weren't following.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do," Danny muttered, "But first, where's the best place to stash you?"

"The range," Integra said. Danny didn't need any guidance other than Integra's mental map of the Hellsing mansion.

"Any particular reason why you kept so many secrets from me?" Danny said, a little irked. Integra chuckled.

"I thought you would be safer not knowing."

"Well, look where that's gotten us," she phased through the door into the range, setting Integra down, "So, you're a vampire hunter."

"Yeah."

"The name kind of gives you away, not like I was smart enough to figure it out."

"Could you break this lock?"

"I could," Integra waited a minute. Danny just stood there, a smirk on her face.

"May you please break the lock?"

"That's the ticket," It snapped like a toothpick in her hand. Integra fished out a rather large gun, knocking off the safety.

"Remind me not to piss you off," she murmured.

The four members of C.U.L.T. morphed through the door in a menacing line.

"Why are you running when you know we'll only pursue you?" Christopher said tiredly. Integra aimed her gun.

Before she could blink, Urbain had knocked the weapon from her hands. It went off, shooting the wall. The three of them laughed while Tyson remained silent. Integra scrambled for the gun, but Urbain destroyed it.

"Depending so heavily on weapons. Can't you fight, little Hellsing? Or are you waiting for your dear Alucard to return?" Leland jeered.

"For you pathetic mongrels? Why?" She asked, striking out at Urbain. He danced out of the way.

"I wonder if she can even fight," Christopher remarked, right before Danny knocked him over.

Integra kept battling for a gun, but her advances always ended in one of them breaking it. Danny tore into them like a vicious cougar, spraying blood and appendages everywhere. But they always reformed, while Danny couldn't fix the injuries they gave her. It was looking pretty hopeless for the both of them, with Danny missing an arm and Integra's glasses smashed. They were fading fast after hours and hours of fighting with no hope of reprieve in sight.

She gritted her teeth as she wiped the blood from her eyes. Not tonight, Integra told herself over and over again. She wasn't going to die tonight, and especially not because of a poor judgment. Christopher had her by the shoulders, Leland hovering near her face.

"You are a worthy opponent, Miss Hellsing. I've never seen a human fight like you. But I think you'll agree with me when I say you'd rather die than become one of us," Integra gave a firm nod, "Guess you'll have to die, then."

Integra turned towards Tyson. He hadn't moved the entire fight, didn't help either side. He just stood there, like a rotting piece of meat.

A furious snarl ripped from Danny as she took what was left of her energy, snatching up Integra and hurrying towards the wall. She phased through, and out into the dawn.

She clung to Danny as she was half-dragged, half-carried away from the mansion, into the woods. Integra pretended she couldn't hear their pursuers so close behind them.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn. Love vampires, hate vampires, heck kill _me_ if you're that determined. I'm just glad I had such a good friend to depend on," Danny stated.

"I think the blood loss has you confused. _I'm_ just glad I have such a good friend as _you_ to depend on," Integra stated. Danny gave a weary smile.

"You know, Teggie, I've been thinking. It's not about the survival of the fittest…"

They came into a break in the thick brush. The sun rose over the crest of the earth, bathing the ground in sun. Screams were heard from behind them.

"…it's the survival of the fit enough."

Integra fell to the ground. She was initially baffled; where had Danny gone? She looked behind and saw that C.U.L.T. was now nothing more than dust. She glanced down and her stomach turned.

Where her best friend had been standing, where she was sitting now, was a pile of ashes that used to be Danny.

&&&

There couldn't possibly be any more tears inside of her. She had been rung dry, her eyes red and swollen. Nothing more spilt from her eyes as she sobbed. Integra had forgotten how much pain someone could feel.

All the CDs, all the t-shirts and posters and memorabilia that could possibly be connected to C.U.L.T., were carried outside in one large box. She could barely stand to look at the contents. Only three of them had died initially; she had found Tyson still rooted to the same spot. Wordlessly, she had shot him dead.

She set the box down and she felt a familiar shiver coarse up her spine. Alucard stood silently beside her as he watched her pull out a box of matches and a cigar.

"She went out in her way; only thinking things halfway through, never examining all of the consequences before diving in. Sure, she killed them, but she got burned as well," Integra said bitterly as she stuck the cigar into her mouth, pulling a match out and striking it against the box, "I don't know what's worse; knowing that she died to save me, or knowing that if we had somehow survived together I would have to face the question of who was higher on my priorities, my friend or my duty."

She lit her cigar and then threw the lit match into the box, right on top of her printed-out picture of Tyson. She tucked the box of matches away and took a long drag on her cigar.

"I don't think hatred is what's wrong with the world anymore; I think it's indifference. To pick a side is better than nothing, and to just ignore something when you know in your gut it's wrong…" She shook her head at Tyson, not believing the boy who wrote such beautiful lyrics, the boy she _adored_, was little more than a coward.

"I wouldn't suggest having too many of those. You may become addicted," Alucard spoke. She let out a long funnel of smoke.

"I'm grieving," She gave a jerk that looked almost like a sad laugh, turning to Alucard with watery eyes; "It's all your fault. It's all your fault my best friend is dead!" Alucard's understanding eyes suddenly went cold.

"If you are to put blame on anyone for this accident, my master, let it be on yourself."

"No! You let her die! You could've stopped us from going to the party! You could've saved her like you saved me! You could've found her before they turned her! You could've been here when they were attacking! You could've been here and stopped her from running out into the sun!"

The flames licked her once favorite possessions, turning them into soot and black smoke. An acrid smell came from it as her past disintegrated. A few more tears spilled out as she yelled accusingly at him, her scratchy voice climbing higher and higher. Alucard simply stared at her as though unsure what to do. He extended his hand and set it on her shoulder. She jerked away like he had slapped her.

"Don't you dare pretend for even a moment that you care about me!" She snarled, "I know this is just a job for you, that you're only here because my family imprisoned you! No-Life King, you have no compassion. If you had it, you _would have saved her_!"

Integra turned and stormed away. Part of Alucard wanted to grab her and show her just how cruel he could be. Another part wanted to convince her that he cared for her more than anyone else in the world, master or not. He glanced into the fire, and watched as the poster that had been hanging on her poster, the one they had talked about just a few days ago with light hearts and joking tones, curled up and turned into food for the flames.

&&&&&

There is no excuse for the months of unupdating. So I made it long-ish. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

As impossible as it seemed, life went on. The days continued coming and going. The massive rip in her chest bled from time to time, but healed.

She made a solemn vow to herself that she would never put another human into that position again. They would either be strong enough to survive her lifestyle, or they would be accustomed to the vampiric lifestyle. This vow wouldn't be lifted even for her husband. She couldn't go through this guilty pain again.

Her hair fanned out beneath her as she stared up at her perfect sky, lying still with a bunny on her lap. She stroked its soft fur as she began to imagine the day when she would find the man of her dreams. Before, she hadn't given it much thought but the idea that there was a boy out there being prepared for her to love forever and for him to love her back… It was enough to get her through paperwork.

The bunny startled and fled from her lap. She sat up, wondering what in her dream would scare it. A vampire bowed to her.

"Your Majesty, your presence is requested at the palace by His Majesty," Integra furrowed her eyebrows. Alucard had never asked for her to come to his dream world before. She nodded and stood.

He glided behind her, his fingertips gently resting on her elbows. Slowly, they began to rise from the ground, ascending to above the treetops. His legs began walking and she copied. She suppressed a surprised laugh as they began walking on air. Her world beneath her slowly died, turning into the withered trees and soon the sea of blood. She couldn't decide between this or riding in the gondola; both had their perks and disadvantages. Soon, the vampire was gently descending onto the street of the palace.

The vampire led her up, past the ballroom, higher up the staircase than she had been. He went down to the end of a long, stone corridor occasionally illuminated by the glow of a torch. He bowed to her as they reached a set of double doors.

"Thank you," she murmured and he vanished. She glanced up to see his symbol painted in blood across the doors.

"Come in," Alucard murmured from the other side. She pulled on the large ring. It swung open with an ominous long creak.

Alucard was relaxed in a grand mahogany chair with velvet red upholstery, one foot resting on his other knee in the male version of crossing one's legs. He looked at her, a smile on his face. She froze in the doorway.

"What's wrong?"

"You're smiling."

"Am I not allowed to be happy to see you?" He asked curiously. She walked towards him.

"On the contrary, I wish you were always happy to see me. It would make me less suspicious of your smile."

"Aw, where's the fun in that?" He gracefully got to his feet. She shook her head incredulously.

"So, why did you want me over?" She asked. He stopped smiling.

"Well, for one, I miss you. Don't tell me you're right upstairs," he added seeing her open her mouth, "Sadly, it's not that simple. Second, I wanted to fulfill a promise," What promise?

Alucard's hand grasped her left one, his on top of hers. He guided her right onto his shoulder, which she could just barely reach, and rested his other hand on her hips.

"I'll lead. All you have to do is mirror me; step back when I step forward, to the side when I guide you that way."

"So this is dancing, then?"

"The basics, yes. Don't look down," he said, catching her wandering eye. She looked disbelieving at him.

"Then how am I supposed to know what you're doing?"

"If I do my job well, you won't have to look down. There'll be some foot stepping to begin with, but once you get the pattern, it's fairly uncomplicated."

"Well, they have to make it that way if men are to lead," she said unapologetically. Alucard chuckled.

"Back then, it was the women who were supposed to be dumb," he took a slow step forward. Integra stepped back and he nodded his approval.

"Then why did you pick me?" She asked softly. Though she didn't explain thoroughly, Alucard seemed to understand.

"Because I never thought that way. Truth is anyone has the capability of being intelligent; women were suppressed, so they never had the opportunity to show it," The hand that had been on her hip rose and gently touched her face, "Even if someone was prejudiced against women, if they had been in the basement that day they would have chosen you too."

She pressed her cheek against his hand, looking into his eyes. Something was fluttering in her stomach, like a case of the flu. They were so deep, so emotional… He broke his gaze.

"That's only one dance. There are plenty of others," he said, his hand moving from her face down to her hip again. The fluttering dulled, but didn't go away.

Integra woke up feeling confused. What had gone on between them last night? That nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach? It wasn't guilt, or fear. Then what was it? And why couldn't she stop thinking about Alucard's soft eyes looking into hers?

Weeks passed and her symptoms were only getting worse. Her thoughts were borderline obsessive, and she constantly felt warm or was breaking out in a sweat. She had been able to hide her illness for awhile, but Walter was beginning to pick up on it.

"Miss Integra, you've hardly eaten anything the past few days. Is something the matter?" He asked.

"I think I'm sick," she confessed.

"Oh?" He pressed his hand to her forehead, "You don't feel warm."

"Not now, no. It comes in flashes. My heart races, my cheeks burn, and I can't think straight. I get nauseous to the point where I _can't_ eat." Walter looked at her a moment and then gave a knowing smile.

"Do you get really nervous or excited and can't sleep at night?"

"Yes."

"Does it usually only happen when you think about a certain someone?"

"…yes."

"Do you feel ecstatic when he's around and depressed when he's gone."

"…yes but how do you know it's a "he"?" She asked defensively. Walter kneeled down beside her, taking one of her hands in both of his.

"My dear Miss Integra, there's nothing wrong with you. It's simply a classic textbook example of a schoolgirl crush."

"A…crush?" She repeated. Walter took her tone as confusion.

"Mmm hmm. Every girl goes through at least one or two, some as many as once a week. It's perfectly normal," he assured her with a broad grin, patting her hand as he rose to his feet and left.

Perfectly normal… She doubted that. There were so many things wrong with it; first of all she being very certain this wasn't a crush. Randy had been a crush; her feelings towards Alucard…stronger, fiercer, and much less bubbly. Then there was the matter of differences, the two most blaring being the ages and the races. And, of course there were the professional-personal boundaries, and how much more difficult it may be to retain her power over him. Perfectly normal? Nothing in her life was ever "perfectly normal".

The next few days were spent between the Internet, the library, and the video rental store. A notepad had words written all over, mostly fragments and vague ideas that only made sense to her. There were things scribbled out, X-ed out, or arrowed in; diagrams decorated the margins. Alucard phased into her office, curiously looking over the various media items covering the desk.

" "Pride and Prejudice"? "Titanic"? "Seventeen" magazines? What the hell are you doing, master, preparing to take on an undead army of hormonally-charged teenage girls?"

"No, Alucard, this is personal research," she murmured, finishing a thought as she noted where she left off in the article.

He disappeared and then reappeared behind her, his head tilted to the side. Integra took a deep breath, trying to keep her symptoms in check.

" "What is Love"? Is that what you're seriously trying to figure out?" He asked as he read the title. She gave a small nod.

He picked up her tablet and tossed it in the garbage. Integra's eyes widened; she had been working on that for _days_!

"Alucard!"

"Master, vampires have devoted their eternities to trying to master the question you pose, as well as humans. Love is the most ambiguous term in existence," he declared. She growled.

"Then how am I supposed to control it if I don't know what it is in its entirety?" Alucard laughed.

"You naïve child… It's not an army you have to fight, or some pet that will obey your commands. It's a force, unstoppable and certainly uncontrollable."

"That's what it is, then? Some force of nature, like the tide or the rising and the setting of the sun?" Alucard shook his head and she huffed, "Then _what is it_?"

"Love is a word which you," As he said that word, one gloved finger gently pushed into her heart. It started pounding desperately, "Assign meaning to. That's the definition."

He glanced curiously, taking his finger away and then pressing it back experimentally. Annoyed and afraid that he'd figure out the source of the surge in tempo, she swatted his hand away. He said love was unstoppable, uncontrollable… This scared her worse than anything.

The symptoms didn't go away. They worsened occasionally, but never fully went away. She sighed and typed "cures for a crush" into google. Figuring that Dartmouth would have a good answer, she clicked on the link.

"There's no cure for a crush, it's like a debilitating virus that sweeps through your body. The crush has to run its course. In my experience, the best solution is pure will power: essentially making the decision, and telling your mind to move on. But, you have to really want to move on. This may require deleting phone numbers, throwing away journal entries about the person, and trying to cleanse your mind by focusing on other things and keeping busy." She sighed; like she could get Alucard out of her mind.

She glanced through the other links, but none of them had any advice that she could actually use. She was just about to look up a voodoo potion promising that all of her emotions would be drained when she felt the usual suction of all happiness and hope associated with either a dementor or her friendly neighborhood vampire.

Alucard just about laughed until blood came out his eyes as he looked over her shoulder.

"Really, Master, you're too much. You _are_ trying to wage war against it, aren't you?" Integra growled at him. It was so much easier for the symptoms not to come when he was being such a jerk.

"I don't want these feelings. They're just a hindrance," she muttered. His eyes suddenly went from incredulous to empathetic.

"I know. God, how I know. Love has to be right up there with change and uninvited guests when it comes to inconvenience," His hand cupped her chin, guiding it to look at him. She did and she felt the symptoms rage through her as he looked honestly into her eyes, "Promise me you'll fall in love, no matter the consequences. That you'll be able to feel all those things no one can accurately describe, even if it means a broken heart?"

His eyes showed that rare bit of sadness, that glimpse of something more than a monster. That sliver of humanity Integra had no idea how he had managed to hold onto all of these years, and sometimes it seemed like he didn't. She could see the heartache of his decisions and the urgency for her not to repeat his mistakes. Strangely, she had the sudden desire to take that all away from him, to reach up and hold him close. Then she realized he'd just break away and hiss like a wet cat, unknowing at all about the emotional roller coaster she was on.

"I promise," she said firmly. She broke away from him, fidgeting with her gloves, "Alucard, I, I…" His eyes widened, beginning to look desperate as he unconsciously leaned a bit forward, hanging onto her words. Intimidated to say the least, Integra turned away, "I need you to go get Walter," she grumbled. Alucard stood there a moment, waiting for more. Once he realized that that was all his young master was going to say at this point, he vanished.

Walter appeared a few minutes later. He immediately looked alarmed at Integra's melancholy disposition.

"What is it, Miss Integra?" Her eyes pleaded with his.

"Make it go away, Walter. I can't take it." He smiled sympathetically, coming beside her.

"Having boy troubles again, eh?" He leaned against the desk, "I suppose the question is what do you want to do about these emotions?" She snorted.

"What do I want to do with them? I want them to go away!" She growled, one of her hands curling into a fist. Walter tilted his head.

"Is that what you really want?" He asked softly. She paused, Alucard's deep eyes burned into hers.

"No," she admitted. She bowed her head shamefully, "I…I want to be in control, to be able to manage this. I…want him to feel the same."

"Well, then, how do you ever expect him to understand if you don't tell him how you feel?" Integra stared at him in horror.

"Are you crazy?! I can't tell him; he'll make fun of me at best!" She shrieked. Walter shrugged.

"Well, unless you've picked up some tricks that I don't know of, you can't read minds. You'll never know what he's thinking unless you ask and/or tell him."

For the first time in Integra's life, she was seriously considering suicide as an option.

&&&

The next few days were a sort of game, a strategic plan known as guerilla warfare, crush style. Integra would start, wrestle a bit, and then run off, leaving Alucard utterly baffled.

Monday:

Integra came to the railing and leaned over it. Alucard paused, for once actually walking towards the door instead of taking a portal to wherever he was going.

"Alucard, I…" Her tongue suddenly went numb. He glanced back and she just gave him two thumbs up before dashing off. He stared a moment, wondering why the hell she was wishing him good luck when he was just going outside to shoot a few squirrel ghouls.

Tuesday:

There was a knock at the door to his room. He didn't respond, his legs propped up on the table. He glanced over as Integra walked in.

"So nice of you to knock before coming in uninvited," he teased. Integra pursed her lips.

"I just…I was going to… you bastard!" She turned around, slamming the door behind her.

Alucard was ninety percent sure he didn't deserve that one.

Wednesday:

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeated the words over and over to the image of Alucard in her head.

Alucard phased into the room just then, ignoring the fact that Integra was chanting under her breath to herself.

"Walter wants to know-"

"Oh really, _Walter_ wants to know? Well, he can't know! You're the only one who's supposed to know and I can't even tell you!" She slammed her fist on the desk, "Why don't you just read my thoughts?! It would make it sooo much easier on the both of us, or at least me!"

"I thought you said I wasn't allowed into your thoughts…"

"Well sometimes the situation calls for it and this is one of those times! I just want you to know and, and I just can't say it out loud!" Alucard looked at her distressed state thoughtfully.

"I'll just inform Walter that your choice of lunch meat is a touchy subject," he said before disappeared again. He may have to invest in a mood ring.

Thursday Integra just went down to the kitchen and fetched herself an ice pack, pressing it to her forehead. Ready for what was to him breakfast, Alucard entered. He paused a moment, taking in the scene.

"Feeling a bit under the weather, are we?" Integra's eyes flicked to him.

"I have been for quite some time. I'm about ready to just ride this out however long it takes," Alucard arched an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just tell him already? Get it over with? It'll only hurt for a little bit if worse comes to worse; the rejection will give enough sting so that you'll get over him…hopefully."

"Thanks, Alucard. I really have no idea why I don't come to you more often for guy advice," she said sarcastically. She set the ice pack down, her heart pounding as she looked at him.

His head tilted to the side curiously, trying to read her without any vampiric aid. Integra took a deep breath as the words began to come up like vomit, unable to be swallowed back down this time.

"I love you, Alucard."

He looked like he was about to laugh and come up with a retort, but stopped. His smug features faded away, a kind of sad longing taking their place.

"Really?" He asked, his tone doubtful like a child who had been lied to one too many times. Integra took another deep breath, bracing herself for whatever insults he was going to throw at her.

"Yes. I love you."

Alucard was absolutely still for a moment, his eyes swirling with odd emotions. Integra grit her teeth, holding onto the counter and ready for the ridicule. In the time it took her to blink, he had closed the distance and pressed his lips to hers.

Integra hadn't been prepared for this reaction at all, and gave a startled choking sound. The lips were devoid of all heat; rationally she knew why but it blew her away how utterly cold they were. But they were soft, smooth and gentle against her own. He broke away before she had the chance to react, his muscles tense in anticipation of a slap. Integra leaned forward, standing on her tiptoes as she kissed him. His lips eagerly pushed back, this one lasting a little longer before it broke apart briefly.

"It's insane, more insane than anything before, but I love you too, master," he breathed. Integra thought she was going to have a heart attack at his words.

They continued kissing, a bit more fiercely but still softly. Integra's mind became hazy as she reveled in all of the strange emotions she was experiencing. He loved her back…he did… One of his hands came up, idly pressing down the collar of her shirt as he stroked her neck. His lips strayed from hers, kissing along down her jaw line. She closed her eyes, enjoying the rare affection and pushing the lingering doubts out of her mind. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

There was the sound of a whip slicing through the air and suddenly Alucard was still. Integra opened her eyes to see Walter, his face flushed and his lips curled back. The monowires glittered in the light, one roped around each of Alucard's arms, legs, and one around his neck.

"You have three seconds to get the hell away from Integra before I show you just exactly why you should be glad you weren't a Nazi," Alucard obeyed, stepping back as the wires dug into him, leaving bright red lines. Integra stared at Walter and Alucard in turn, Alucard refusing to look her in the eyes.

"Walter…"

"Integra, go up to your room. Immediately," his tone was strict, authoritative. Integra tried to read Alucard's expression, "Now, Integra!"

Integra skirted them, still keeping her eyes on Alucard. Neither of the men moved, though a thick tension was mounting. The minute she was clear of the room she heard Walter shout, "What the hell were you thinking?!?!" She felt the question applied to her as well.

For hours she sat in her room, the yelling match too muffled in order to hear their exact words. Her chest heaved in silent dry sobs, in shame and fear. A vampire? For the love of God, she fell for a vampire?! And the worst of them, too?! What was Walter going to do to him? What was _Alucard_ going to do?

If she had any control over it, she wouldn't've picked him. It would have never been Alucard. But she hadn't. It had just happened, out of the blue, without a cure or balm. She couldn't help that she fell for him.

So why should she fight it? Wasn't he the perfect monster anyway? Perfect to defend her, perfect to keep her safe. Why not just accept it for however long the disease lasted? Alucard couldn't do anything about it any way.

As soon as she had resigned herself to this parasite, there was the slam of a door downstairs. She jumped and took a shaky breath, sitting up and straightening herself. There was a soft knock at the door and she stood up, fixing her glasses one last time before she turned. She took a small step back as she saw his eyes were red and puffy.

"Walter…"

"Miss Integra," he breathed, walking towards her. She couldn't look at him; his face was so contorted with pain it tore her apart, "My dear, _dear_ Integra."

"Walter I, I didn't mean…"

"Of course you didn't. I would never be so ignorant as to believe you would choose this path," he came up beside her, "I'm not so far gone that I've forgotten what a little puppy dog love is."

"I don't think it's puppy dog…"

His hand grabbed hers, squeezing it softly. Integra turned to him and his eyes held a strange, fiery razorblade edge.

"It has to be. This can't be your true love. I won't let it be wasted on the likes of him!"

"On the likes of him?" Integra's voice rose defensively. Walter shook his head.

"You don't understand. Love is blind. He may seem like he has no flaws but the more you dig at him the more you'll find the true horror underneath. I fought beside him in the worst conditions and I saw to his very core. He is an absolute _demon_." A hand went to her face, holding it, "Integra you are the daughter I never had. And I'll go straight to hell gladly if I didn't do everything in my power to make you happy."

"Then why are you doing this to me?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Because I love you and I know how he could tear you apart. I _must_ protect you from your own foolish heart," A couple tears spilled out from his eyes. Integra tore her hand away.

"I'm not foolish! And if you really loved me then you'd let me make my own decisions! I'm sixteen years old, I run an organization all by my damned self, and this is the first selfish thing I've done for myself in months!" Her hands curled into fists, "You don't know Alucard like I know Alucard! It's hidden and deeper than most ever go, but there's a bit of man still inside of him! He told me he loved me today!"

"Integra, _I'm begging you_. Do NOT go any further with this! Don't fall in love with the devil!"

"Don't tell me what to do! I am the master of this house and I know what I'm doing!"

"No you don't! He was going to bite you!" Integra paused in her rampage, staring uncomprehendingly at him.

"…bite me?"

"Yes, bite you! What else would a vampire be doing with your neck?!" She shook her head.

"He wouldn't… He has no consent…"

"Do you think that matters to him?" Walter growled, "Integra I have no idea how strong that contract is. For all I know he could walk out and never return. I just know that his intentions are never pure and that my master is in serious danger!"

"But…he loves me…" she insisted, her voice cracking. Walter's teeth grit together.

"Not enough to overcome himself," he sighed, giving a small bow, "If you'll excuse me…" She didn't respond as he turned and walked away. She stood there for a minute before going to her office, her mind buzzing.

After Integra took time to digest these new thoughts, and regurgitate them in disgust, she realized Walter's conclusions were meaningless. Even her own interpretations were without merit without knowing for a fact Alucard's intentions. With an almost shaky voice, she called for him.

"Alucard."

The familiar shiver coursed up her spine as he passed through into her office, looking braced for a scolding. Integra walked towards him, his eyes flicking up and meeting hers firmly. She felt her heart pound in that familiar warmth, but she wouldn't turn away. Her mouth opened, but she couldn't voice her questions. She squirmed helplessly as he watched, unblinking.

"…my throat aches," she murmured. He gave a slight nod of recognition. As he continued to watch her, she suddenly got the strong impulse to grab his face and force him to look away.

"Walter was right," he finally spoke. She stared uncomprehendingly, "About most of it. Especially my intentions in the kitchen." His lips curled back slightly as his teeth clenched together, "If he had been one minute, _one minute_ late, your eyes would be a different color by now." She physically recoiled, glaring at him.

"So it was just a li-"

"I never lied!" He hissed, "As shameful, as destructive, as horrifying and selfish and downright _wrong_ it is… I love you, my dear Integra." Despite the seriousness of the situation, her heart gave a small flutter as he said it again.

She shook her head.

"If you love me, then why would you do that?" She murmured. He snorted.

"Because I'm not about to let you die, and the clock is ticking every day."

"But you know I could never be like you," she whispered, "I can't even stand the thought… Why would you do that to me if you loved me?" Her voice trembled slightly, her eyes pained and childish. Alucard remained partly aggravated, partly amused.

"I love you beyond caring about your feelings…and yet not enough to get over my selfishness. I'm not going to let you be human, even if it means defying your orders."

He could. He had just stated that he could ignore her wishes to some degree. A secret, it seemed, that had been kept from her.

"You wouldn't," she insisted. He snorted.

"Haven't you learned by now not to put limits on me?" He gave a one-shoulder shrug, "It would be insanely difficult, but I'm sure I can manage to fight off the Control Art Restrictions long enough," he grinned at the challenge. Integra had to clench her hands into fists to keep them from shaking.

"But you lo-"

The words were strangled as she felt his gloved hand around her throat. Her pulse hammered against his fingers fearfully, especially as his suddenly deadly serious eyes locked with hers.

"If you ever say that word again to me, I can promise you I won't be able to hold back," his hand eased away from her throat, "You've forgotten who I am, haven't you?"

"I know exactly who you are. Do _you_ remember _your_ place?" She challenged, managing to keep the quiver out of her voice.

He glanced at the desk and took a forgotten flyer, something Integra hadn't even bothered to read. He folded it up and tucked it into his coat before flamboyantly flicking his coat out. He knelt in front of her, bowing on one knee to her in that familiar fashion. A minute later, he got back to his feet, walking backwards towards the door.

"I believe we both need a reminder." He phased through the door.

It was only then she allowed herself to collapse in her chair, crying lightly like a child. How had her first kiss gone so terribly wrong?

&&&

Walter had become unbearable in the next few days, hovering around Integra like a mother hen sensing a fox nearby. His relationship with Alucard was strained at best, damn near explosive at worst. Not that Alucard roamed much farther than the basement now. She knew better than to call on him for anything other than business, but the loneliness and despair were almost eating her alive.

She was beginning to wonder… Could it really be that bad? People chose that path all the time. If it was a decision of mortality versus true love, a true love that could never die, well of course she'd pick true love. She'd get used to transfusion blood and would be all the better for running the Hellsing Organization; the undying leader. She'd love to see the look on the Round Table's face when her eyes went from sky blue to demonic red. The more she thought it over, the more romanticized the vision became, to the point that she almost said the forbidden word to him Saturday morning.

His almost grumpy demeanor and squinting eyes stopped her from saying it, instead staring at him.

"Alucard, what time is it?"

"An ungodly hour," he turned around, "Get ready to go into town. I slept in later than I should've, and we don't want to be late for story time." As usual, she had no idea what he was talking about, but nonetheless put her jacket and shoes on and grabbed the keys.

"Should I-"

"Don't bother. He knows," he cut her off. Integra mentally shrugged it off; it made sense that he'd warn Walter before taking her anywhere.

Alucard took the wheel. Two minutes later, they arrived in the parking lot, Integra just grateful she was alive and vowing never to let him drive again.

"You would've been too slow," he explained, tapping into her thoughts. She rolled her eyes and undid her seatbelt. His eyes stared at the library and she could almost see the light in them behind the sunglasses, "It's at its prime right now."

"Alucard, can we save the riddles for another time? Why are we at the library? What are you so eager about?"

He turned to her and she felt the car's air suddenly become very tense. His lips formed a thin line as he handed a note card to her.

"Master… I need you to give me that exact order. It's crucial," he said severely. Integra stared at him a moment before reading the card aloud.

" "For the next twenty minutes, only for your objective, all control art restrictions are down. No matter what I say, no matter how I scream or beg, you must carry out your mission"." Her eyebrows furrowed, "Alucard what is this?"

"Is it an order?" He asked firmly.

"…yes," she murmured, seeing no reason why she shouldn't trust him. She caught a glimpse of a dark grin as he morphed through the car.

The library was fairly busy, people of all ages browsing the shelves or playing on the computers. In the children's section, a middle aged volunteer woman was rounding up the little ones for story time. The occasional beep as a book was checked out or a whisper were the only noises. Alucard paused only momentarily before moving towards a corner, an odd pipe sticking out from the wall.

"Yes, I believe this will offer the best view," he commented, motioning her to stand with her back to it. She did, a thousand questions running through her mind.

She suddenly felt the coolness of metal around her wrist, and a click. She turned around to see Alucard handcuffing her to the pipe, the chain wound around it before locking her other wrist.

"You've lost my true self in a sea of illusions. Now, allow me to make it crystal clear exactly who you are dealing with," he growled.

He strode away, leaving Integra to stare at him in a mix of confusion and the feeling of impending doom. He first went to the door, bending pieces of metal around the handles to barricade the doors. This of course didn't go unnoticed.

"Sir…" An elderly man began to interrupt. Alucard glared at him and then, in a sickeningly seductive tone.

"There's no problem." The man blinked, but didn't disrupt Alucard again as he locked the windows, pulling the blinds shut. He made his way to the electricity grid, though none of the lights flickered. The beeps from the front desks suddenly stopped, the librarians glancing confusedly at the blank computer screens.

Integra winced and turned as she heard something being ripped. Oh lovely; he was tearing the phones out of the walls.

"Alucard…" She said in annoyment. He glanced over at her and shook his head.

A smirk flitted onto his lips.

"Now, my dear, it's time to show you what a monster is truly capable of."

A woman on the shorter end of the spectrum stormed towards Alucard, who continued to hold a phone jack in his hand.

"Sir, what on earth…"

"I believe the locale you're searching for is "hell", not "earth"," he corrected mildly.

In an instant, the cord wound around the woman's neck and he began pulling it. The woman clawed at it as it dented into her skin, gasping for air.

"Servant!" She shouted, but he wasn't listening. The cord finally began to cut into her skin and she was soon gushing blood, all the while still trying to breathe, "Alucard?!?!?!"

He released her body, glancing around boredly. One of the men had come forward with a gun and shot at him. This only made the nosferatu look like a bit of Swiss cheese, calmly advancing and tearing his arm off.

"Stop it! Do you hear me?! Your master Hellsing commands it!" Integra shouted, but it was as if he had gone deaf. A darkness crept into his eyes, one she had only seen on rare occasions and that made her blood run cold. It was the look of a true vampire about to feed.

Whatever opposition faced Alucard was soon crushed, the others running and trying all the exits. There were the screams of women, the cries of children, and the exasperated grunts of men as Alucard calmly advanced, tearing through them like cotton balls. He occasionally paused to feed on one or two, but didn't wait long to continue on his massacre. Integra practically beat herself silly trying to break the pipe or the handcuffs, failing to free herself.

"Alucard, stop it! Stop it!" She screeched, tears falling down her face. He glanced at her and smiled, laughing as he continued onward.

Her sobs hadn't even caused him to pause. Her words were just wasted oxygen.

He started towards the children's section, where the little ones were hiding in vain. The volunteer had broken down into shameless weeping, trying to hide between the book shelf and the wall. Alucard reached out and grabbed her by the roots of her hair, dragging her away. He punched and kicked at her like a toddler, laughing the entire time as though it was the most fun game in the world. To end it, he twisted her head around until it popped off.

"Alucard! Alucard! ALUCARD!" Integra begged. It fell on deaf ears.

One by one he devoured the children, even impaling a few of them on the spare legs of chairs. He finished off whatever ghouls or fledgelings he created, standing in the midst of gore and flesh he had created. He slowly turned back to her, his eyes glowing as he was covered from head to toe in blood. His grin revealed every one of his razor sharp teeth, giving a maniacal bone-chilling laugh.

His footsteps echoed as he purposefully stepped towards her. Each thud caused her heartrate to skyrocket, the murderous look still in his eye. He wasn't…he couldn't… She shrank back against the wall as he pushed up against her, closing her eyes as she failed to suppress a shudder. He forced his lips against hers, his tongue pushing its way in. She screamed, blood being poured into her mouth. He pulled away and she spat it out.

"You…" She snarled.

"Me what? You gave the order," he pointed out. He broke off the handcuffs, "What kills is your intent."

"Intent my ass!" Fresh tears started up, "They, they were innocent, just humans…!" He shrugged.

"So what? They were tasty," he said nonchalantly, "Especially the little ones. Now, let's get back home; I want to go back to sleep after that play." He beckoned her to follow. She shook her head, taking a few steps away.

"I'm not going with you, you monster," she growled. Alucard shrugged and chuckled.

"Suit yourself," he faded away, leaving Integra alone in the aftermath.

Integra's head swam with all kinds of emotions, somehow trying to find a correlation between her Alucard and what she had just seen. Her conclusion was that it had just been an elaborate front, and that, just now, was his true self. She had fallen for it, just like any other stupid girl, and now she had to figure out how to recover.

She glanced around the room. He had killed them. All of them.

&&&

Walter went from not worrying to worrying to looking out the window every five minutes. It was getting dark, and Integra still hadn't returned. He was just about to call on Alucard when the front door opened. Integra walked through, her eyes red and puffy and speckles of blood on her shirt. He rushed over to her, but she waved him off.

"If you want the story, watch the news," she said coldly, "I'm in no mood to retell it. Alucard will be severely punished for his actions today, rest assured."

That was the first time he truly saw the Iron Maiden, a mask that had been developing for some time but now was formed to perfection. She could put it on and take it off at will, disguising her true delicate heart.

The door to the basement opened. Alucard glanced up, a "what now?" expression on his face. Integra clenched her hands into fists to stop the shaking.

"You are never to come back up from here under any circumstance. Do you hear me, servant?" She said firmly. Alucard bowed.

"As you wish, my master."

Integra slammed the door shut, the sound echoing throughout the house. They were right back to where they started; he in the basement and she in the library. Only now she was all too aware of the monster who stirred under her bed.

&&&

The dawn was coming. She must've dozed off, but something woke her up. She glanced down. The stone slate she had been curled up on had cracked underneath her, chewed up ropes scattered around. She quickly got to her feet, her dress swishing lightly around her ankles.

"Alucard?" She asked, glancing around. He must've broken it; that was the only reasonable explanation.

"Though the Witch knew the Deep Magic, there is a magic deeper still which she did not know. Her knowledge goes back only to the dawn of time. But if she could have looked a little further back, into the stillness and the darkness before Time dawned, she would have read there a different incantation." Integra froze.

"Alucard?" She asked again, something not seeming quite right.

"I feel my strength coming back to me."

She turned around and saw him standing in the way of the sun. The silhouette of a lion just beyond the stone. Integra grinned and started running towards him.

"Oh Alucard, I was so afraid!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. It wasn't right. His fur was pitch black except for his symbol, a deep red on him. His eyes were glowing a deep red, his sharp canines standing out against his darkness. He sunk down into a crouch, but Integra was unable to move.

"Catch me if you can," he purred, before lunging at her, claws bared. She screamed as he tore into her throat, her body becoming nothing more than scraps of meat as he held onto her.

"Miss Integra!"

Integra was suddenly shot into consciousness, screaming and thrashing around in her bed. It wasn't a lion that had her; even without her glasses she could make out Walter, his arms like a straightjacket around her. She gasped for air, sweat plastering her nightgown to herself.

"It's alright. It was just a nightmare," he said softly. Her chin trembled as she shook her head. No, it could really happen; he would be so pissed she locked him up again, and after she rejected him…

She leaned into his shoulder and sobbed, the Iron Maiden opened up and letting the young girl out. Walter rocked her gently, rubbing her back.

"He's going to kill me. I know it," she panted. Walter shook his head.

"No. I can promise you he wouldn't."

She didn't argue with him; he didn't understand. He hadn't put everything together like she had. The desire for her blood, his love for her, her pushing him away just because of a little nip… One of these days he would go after her and, though she wouldn't stay dead, he would kill her.

**&&&&&&**

…I can just picture Integra laughing at Bella Swan. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

The paranoia of him coming to get her faded after a few months, but she never forgot what he had taught her that night. The teenager died that day, a stone cold woman taking her place. She wouldn't let herself get hurt so much again. No one would make her feel inferior.

At eighteen, Integra had lost her awkwardness, though also lost her gender. She was neither feminine nor masculine, because neither of them fit her. She lost her grip on the world outside of politics, already so fragile. She cut off all the feelings she could, all the empathy and affection and pain that was possible. Her life was her work and only her work. She couldn't afford anymore…so she told herself.

She walked down the street towards the car, her hands curled into fists and frowning. She wasn't particularly angry; it was just a look that tended to keep people away. Normally she would have had Walter run the few errands she had gone through, but she needed to clear her mind. Night had settled and it was getting to the point where the streets were clearing.

"Hey there." A purr came from the alleyway. Integra paused, giving an annoyed glance. Four boys strode forward, college age and reeking of beer.

"What do you want?" She asked flatly.

"Aw, don't be like that." Another Insisted.

"We just want to have a little fun…" The first whined.

"I'm sure our types of fun differ _greatly_," she muttered, taking a step back. She bumped into the third one.

"Chill out. Only virgins don't like sex."

Just at the word, she reached for the gun at her waist. Before she could whip it out, they grabbed her arms, covering her mouth as they dragged her deeper into the alleyway. She dug her heels down, trying to turn and hit them. They must've had experience, keeping her down and still. She began to panic, screaming into his hand. One had situated himself above her, fumbling with his zipper as he tried to undo her belt. Had she been wearing her skirt, she thought gratefully, she wouldn't've had a chance. Her heart pounded as she tried to find something, anything to use against her attackers. She felt her pants begin to slide and on reflex, she screamed Alucard's name.

A sudden warm splash on her face and body ceased the advancement. The other two scrambled away and she coughed, sitting up. A tall, lanky form approached them, unceremoniously tearing into them as they screamed for their lives. Integra watched in slight amazement, hit with a sense of déjà vu as several men were torn to bits in front of her. She stared, just like that first time, it slowly sinking in as he finished them off.

He walked towards her slowly, looking like he was expecting to be hit. Integra's heart pounded. He knelt before her, bowing as low as he could on one knee.

"Forgive me, Master, for my disobedience. But I couldn't stand by and simply let them violate-"

Before she could stop, she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. He was stone underneath her and she scrambled back, afraid of retaliation. His eyes gazed emotionlessly at her and she noticed for the first time his hair was steel gray instead of black, and rather long. Heck, he looked rather scrawny in his coat.

"I'm sorry for what I did," she admitted softly, "I shouldn't've been like that to you when you were only trying to help. I was wrong…you were wrong…we were both wrong, but at the same time neither of us were," she shook her head, "Sometimes you just can't place the blame. Sometimes things just…happen."

He cupped her head into his hand, his thumb rubbing against her cheek and smearing a splotch of blood on it.

"When did my little Lucy grow up to be an adult?" He wondered softly. She smiled, those same old feelings rising up from their grave.

She quickly smothered them, breaking away from his touch and eye contact. He didn't ask, just straightened and offered his hand down. She took it and stood up, glancing at the bodies.

"I'll have to send someone to clean that up," she mused, a hand adjusting her tie and smoothing out the wrinkles. She pulled out a cigar, which she had learned to keep on her person as a calming mechanism or a treat.

An arm extended out of Alucard's back, offering her a lighter. She accepted the flame, using her other hand to hold it as she let out a stream of smoke.

"Do you know how much trouble you could be in for disobeying my orders?" She said coolly. He shrugged.

"I figured I'd rather endure your wrath than the guilt of letting something as deplorable as _that_ happen to my master," her hand, still in his, gripped a little tighter.

"Thank you for that."

He led her away from the scene, smirking.

"Besides… Even though it's useless either way, I still find it ironic you and your father both have an odd habit of leaving the dungeon unlocked whenever you want me to come when needed, despite your words." She allowed herself a light chuckle and his smile widened, laughing softly.

They continued hand-in-hand down the sidewalk, following the road that led back to the mansion. Without a word their conflict was resolved and almost everything was back to their version of normal.

**Five Years Later**

Integra's jaw clenched tightly as she fought back the tears, staring at herself in the mirror. She grabbed her breasts, groping them roughly. They seemed fine to her; perhaps not the biggest, but she wasn't at all flat-chested when the clothes fell away. Her hands went down to her hips, a nice curve though were easily hidden. Her hands were delicate, her face angular and legs she knew other women would kill for. She was intelligent, independent, a hard worker, strong… everything she wasn't.

So why on earth did he choose her?! Was it her breasts or her scantily clad body or her sickeningly sweet disposition?! What had caught her Alucard's eye and caused him to turn the tramp named Seras Victoria?! The image of the girl, no more than a _child_, wrapped up securely in a blanket in Alucard's arms, her head resting over his unbeating heart and her crimson eyes gazing up at him wouldn't leave her head. She sank down onto the closed toilet lid.

What did the fledgling settling into her new coffin in the basement have that she, Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, didn't have?

"Nothing," she didn't jump as Alucard phased into her bathroom, just glared at him, "Police Girl doesn't have anything that I'd put above you."

"It's not like you to change girls on a whim," she commented, straightening her posture. He knelt at her feet as though it was the most natural seat available, almost in a proposal stance.

"Am I not prone to whims?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Integra took a deep breath, the words not coming well to her usually tight lips. She had always been under the impression vampires only changed someone they thought was worthy, or wanted… Otherwise they ended up as ghouls.

A shadow crossed over Alucard's eyes.

"She had blue eyes," he said softly, "Not quite like yours, never as lovely as yours. The leech had his arms around her, ready to kill. Yet she didn't give up; she held out hope until the very end. She reminded me of the little girl in the basement not too long ago," he frowned, "I couldn't have the steak, so I'm settling with hamburger in the meantime. It's filling, though not at all satisfactory."

Somewhere in the back of her head, she understood. How could she have expected him to wait for her for so long? Especially when she refused to let him turn her. Three little words, three little words and it would be over…

Her jaw tightened.

"Whatever it takes, I want you to free her. That's an order."

He bowed his head, his all-knowing red eyes still on her icy blue eyes.

"Yes, my master."

Integra wasn't a vampire, but she felt cursed all the same. Trapped in her position to serve and protect her country, sacrificing those things she wanted most to be able to do such and keep others safe. Friends. Family. Love.

**End**

Just a little soapbox, but really, what was Alucard thinking when he brought a girl he changed home to Integra?! It's one of those moments you expect a character (in this case Integra) to step away and ask "really?! That honestly just happened to me?!". Seriously, not even Integra would be so calm about that. Your servant just met a chick, turned her, and is asking to keep her like a stray pet. That just screams "wtfhaveyoulostyourmind?!" *climbs back off soapbox*

Anyways, hope you liked. Please review.


End file.
